Sweet Sorrow
by gothmiko
Summary: Kagome lived out life into the future. With the dead Kurama still on her mind and the gathering coming up, will she be able to go on, especially when Reikai is starting to bother her again. IYYYH crossover, Finished
1. Return

**Author's Note**: I'm back and this Fic has new chapters and is written entirely different then before. So read, enjoy, and please review. This is a Christmas present to all the reviewers and readers that stuck up for me and for the nice person that liked my Fic but agreed with Chinstrap. The next chapter will be up in January because I want to finish my Trigun Fic. 

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

The words and definitions are from the book Blue Fingers, which is owned by: Cheryl Aylward Whitesel

**Isho-tansu**- this is a clothing chest or box. 

**Tansu**- this is a storage box

**Torii**- built at the gateway approach a shrine

**Kitsune**- fox

**Kami**- spirit of a certain object, place, or family

**Kunoichi**- female ninja

**Komuso**- a Zen monk from the older days in Japan

**Tenshu**- castle tower or keep

* * *

Return

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed Word**

Staring over Tokyo had no effect on this person. She gazed out the tinted window with no emotion to display on her face. Life had not been fair to her when it dealt her hand in this world. She didn't know if the Kamis were cruel when they made her fate or if this was truly her way to live. She leaned her head against the tinted glass and looked down at the people that walked along in their normal lives as if the world was right. Her lips slightly rose as she gave a slight smirk at how much everyone was hidden in the dark. She heard the door to her office open and listened to the footsteps that came towards her desk.

"Day dreaming again?" A young man asked.

She turned around and sat back down in her black leather chair before she stared up at the man. She smiled when she saw his auburn hair was tied back in a low ponytail. She looked over his gray suit before she made eye contact with him. His emerald green eyes searched her brown eyes before she looked back out the window.

"I think I'm losing reality again," she idly answered.

He frowned before he dropped his spell and regained his normal features. He then sat on the edge of her desk. His beige tail knocked over a picture. He reached for the picture and the woman slammed her hand down and pulled it toward her. She put the picture back up and gazed at it. It had been damaged by the sun and the weather, but was still in good condition for its age. Five hundred years was a long time since she seen the three people in the picture.

"You mustn't stay like this," he said as he let the worry show. She looked over at him and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"It's so hard to go on like this," she whispered as she looked down at her desk. If it weren't for him being a Kitsune he wouldn't have heard her whisper.

"Kagome, you know he would want you to live and not waste away," the man said as he gave her a serious look.

"Shippo, you know that it's hard to lose a loved one. I'm just afraid that I'll forget him," Kagome said as she looked up at Shippo. She knew that when he used her first name that it meant business. He remembered when he first lost his parents and wanted to change the topic.

"Would you like to know about the visitors?" Shippo asked with a smile. Kagome thought for a second before she smiled and nodded at him.

"Sesshoumaru and Rin are going to be coming back from New Zealand," Shippo said as he took out his daily planner and made a note.

"How did their meeting with the sheep lord go?" Kagome asked as she imagined Sesshoumaru as a sheep dog.

"Rin called and said that Lord **Gabriel** will be able to attend the gathering this year. They also came to an agreement that he would send any youkai that broke through the barrier back to Makai," Shippo informed.

"It's about time, he was having all the escapees go there," Kagome said as she stood up and stretched.

"Then Kouga called and said that Lady Isobel of America will attend the gathering," Shippo informed.

"She's an eagle youkai, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Shippo answered.

"What about the panda youkai, Lady Chu of China?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her office doors.

"She'll be able to make it this year also," Shippo answered.

"Then the rest of the guests that are coming for sure are already signed up?" Kagome asked.

"It's all planned and ready for the Saturday of next week," Shippo assured.

"Let's go down to B2, I would like to train," Kagome said as she pressed the elevator button. When they got on the elevator Shippo pushed the B2 button and tapped his foot each time a level passed.

"It's amazing," Shippo said as he lightly laughed.

"What?" Kagome asked with a true smile.

"Out of the thirty levels we have, you put the training rooms underground and the living rooms on the top floors and it's also cool how we got to watch you permanently seal the well," Shippo said.

"That was long ago," Kagome said.

"Still, that was only eight years ago, and thirty floors," Shippo said as he whistled.

"Would you rather live underground?" Kagome asked.

"No, no it's just that watching everything go by is amazing," Shippo said.

"Let me grab some things from the training room and we'll be on our way," Kagome promised as she walked out of the elevator and bowed before entering the dojo.

Shippo held the elevator door and listened to the echoes that Kagome feet made as she walked barefoot. He closed his eyes and heard the screech of a lid. He knew that she was opening her Isho-tansu. He could easily hear her trying to be silent as she moved the items in the tansu around. He then heard her walk over to the left and his forehead creased when he strained his ears to listen. He then heard footsteps and the before closing of the lid. When he opened his eyes he saw Kagome in front of him. He jumped back and put his hand over his heart.

"Kami! I wish you wouldn't do that," he stated as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's what I get for being a Kunoichi," Kagome said as she giggled.

"What you get is a bunch of frightened family members," Shippo said as he closed the doors.

"You just need to learn not to rely on just you sense of sound," Kagome said as she gave him a dry look.

"Anyways," Shippo stretched, "Where are we going to again?"

"I want to stop by a shrine and then we're going to go out to eat," Kagome answered as she set her bag on the floor.

Shippo eyed the bag before he looked away. Kagome picked the bag up and they walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Kagome looked over at Shippo and saw that his youkai features were gone. He looked slightly down on her before he smiled and walked outside into the sunlight. Kagome took a deep breath and started to walk towards the company garage when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go get the car," Shippo said and then ran off.

Kagome waited until Shippo vanished in the distance and then looked over and saw a family. She smiled when she saw an elder man helping a kid around the age of eight. It made her think of Ji-chan. She closed her eyes and sat on the curb as she thought of memories old._

* * *

At the hospital  
Seven years ago_

_"He only has three more days to live," an old voice stated as he watched the woman's expression fall._

_"There's nothing you can do, doctor?" The woman asked._

_"We can't fight time, Ms. Higurashi," the doctor said before he walked away._

_Ms. Higurashi walked over to Ji-chan's bed and whispered something in his ear before she left took Souta's hand and left. When she got outside the hospital she feel to the ground and began to weep. Souta walked over to her and hugged her as she cried. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion as he blinked away his tears._

_"Mama, don't worry. Ji-chan will be in a better place," Souta said as he looked back into the hospital and let one tear fall. He helped his mother up before they walked over to parking garage and got into their car and drove off._

_"Is he in that bad of a condition, Kagome?" A female voice asked as she looked over at the woman that was watching the vehicle of the mother and son._

_The woman turned around and walked and walked into the hospital. She walked over to the front desk and stared at the receptionist. She heard light steps rapidly coming towards her before they stopped right next to her. She looked over and saw her companion's short black hair. The girl looked over at the woman and gave her a smile of support before the receptionist hung up the phone._

_"May I help you?" The woman's congested voice asked._

_"Yes, I would like to visit Koji Higurashi," Kagome asked._

_"Go down the hall till you reach a dead end and then turn right and just look on the doors for the name of the person you need. He should be the sixth room on the left," the receptionist said. Kagome shrugged and blinked before she looked at the other girl._

_"It's time to go Sora," Kagome said as she began to walk down the hall that the receptionist motioned to do._

_"Are you ready to see him?" Sora asked as they continued to walk._

_"Of course, if I can face Naraku I can face Ji-chan after all these years," Kagome answered, as they turned right._

_"I wish you luck," Sora said as she waited outside the room. Kagome read the name on the door and saw that it read Koji Higurashi._

_"It's time," Kagome whispered as she nervously turned the doorknob._

_She walked inside the room and lightly shut the door. She turned to around and faced the bed where she heard a steady beeping. The bed was surround by what looked like a sheet. Kagome's eyes began to water as she reached out and pushed the sheet aside. She saw her grandfather lying in bed with an IV attached to his left arm. She looked over him and saw that he looked worn and tired in his bed. She looked up and read the monitor and saw that his vitals looked normal. She walked over to his side and pulled a chair to his side._

_"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner," Kagome whispered as she watched his eyes slightly open._

_"Gome?" He whispered as he rolled his head to the side. She let a tear fall when she saw that his weakened state. She quickly wiped her tear away and smiled at him._

_"Yeah, it's me. I missed you," She said as she reached down and took his hand in her own. He lightly squeezed her hand and weakly smiled at her._

_"When did you come back?" He faintly asked._

_"I've always been here. I've lived history and I've watched over you," Kagome said with a giggle._

_"Watch over your mom for me," he whispered._

_"I'll watch over her," Kagome promised as she let the tears fall. He reached up and brushed her tears away._

_"Don't cry, I love you," he said as he closed his eyes._

_"Love you too," Kagome whispered as she put his hand down and walked out of the room.

* * *

_

Kagome quickly opened her eyes again when she heard a deep beep. She opened her eyes to see that Shippo had brought the forest green jeep around. She put her bag in the backseat before she got into the front seat.

"You remember the way?" Kagome asked as she looked over at him.

"The Sunset shrine?" Shippo asked.

"That's the one," Kagome said as she watched Shippo pull out onto the main street.

They drove in silence as Kagome stared out the tinted windows. She watched as people walked by and crossed in front of them. She looked to her left and noticed that her school was now to the side of them. She smiled as she remembered everything that happened to her there when she used to attend. She looked at the clock and heard the bell ring before they drove off again. Shippo pulled over to the side of the road and turned the jeep off. Kagome looked over to her left and smiled when she looked up the shrine steps.

Kagome and Shippo both got out of the jeep and walked across the street. Shippo walked up three steps before he stopped and noticed Kagome was staring at the torii. She walked towards the first step before she hit another moving object. She looked at the person and scowled when she realized that the person just kept walking. Shippo walked back down and stared at the person as he turned the corner.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was rude," Kagome stated as she and Shippo began to walk up the shrine steps.

"Well any guy that wears magenta is bound to be …eccentric," Shippo said. Kagome laughed before she nodded in agreement.

"A magenta uniform is quite strange," Kagome said.

"That guy's scent also smelled different," Shippo said.

"Probably was nothing," Kagome said as they arrived at the Shrine.

Kagome looked over to her right and saw the Goshinboku. She walked over to the tree and stepped over the little fence. She reached up and touched the tree's scar. She then laid her head against the tree and smiled. Shippo sat on the bench that was under the tree and looked up into the branches.

"May I help you," a feminine voice asked.

Kagome looked over at the woman and smiled as she stepped over the fence and walked closer. The woman's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Kagome. Her mouth opened as she covered her mouth when she realized who was walking towards her. Ms. Higurashi smiled before her eyes filled with tears and she ran over and embraced her daughter. She rubbed Kagome's hair down as Kagome just held onto her mother.

"Is it really you or am I dreaming again?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she cried.

"I'm back mama," Kagome whispered.

"Thank the Kamis," her mother cried. Her mother then pulled Kagome inside the house and waived Shippo in. Shippo and Kagome now sat at the table while Ms. Higurashi poured tea.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked. Her mother sat down and smiled.

"I'm living and Souta is in High school," Ms. Higurashi answered. "Who's this and what have you've been doing?"

"This is the little Kitsune I raised, his name is Shippo," Kagome answered. Shippo removed his concealing spell and Ms. Higurashi smiled when she saw a tail waiving. She got up and grabbed his tail and began to stroke.

"Don't worry, she did the same thing to Inuyasha's ears," Kagome assured Shippo.

"So, what have you been doing?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Have you heard of Sha-Inu corp.?" Kagome asked.

"That's the company that makes all the weapons for martial arts schools," Ms. Higurashi said.

"I own that. I'm the head owner," Kagome said.

"Only the head owner? How did you survive all these years and not age a bit?"

"That's a long story. I survived by moving a lot and not staying in one area to long. I didn't age a bit because I have youkai blood in me."

"How do you have youkai blood?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru adopted me into their family."

"Is that crescent moon on forehead their emblem along with the two red stripes?"

"How can you? I never removed my spell?"

"When I was younger I was trained as a Miko for the shrine, but then I stopped training when I fell in love with your father."

"Who trained you?"

"Genkai trained me and helped make what little power I had go dormant."

"If it's dormant, then how can you see past my concealing spell?"

"My power flared when you sealed the well for good."

"I'm sorry that I did that, but I had to do it."

"I know, and it's perfectly fine."

Kagome smiled and her mother took hold of her hands and smiled at her. She then squeezed her hands and looked over at Shippo and smiled.

"If Kagome welcomed you, then I welcome you," Ms. Higurashi said.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi," Shippo said as he bowed his head.

"Call me Aki," Ms. Higurashi said.

"So the spiritual powers run in our family?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and your father would have been a komuso," Aki said.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Really," Aki assured.

"Wow! So am I a komuso too?" Souta asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled as she got up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too," Souta said as he hugged her back.

"I missed you so much," Kagome said.

"I missed you more," Souta said.

"I had to go," Kagome said.

"I know, it was your fate to go back there and live," Souta said with a smile. He sat down next to his mom as his ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Hey! Just because you're a little bit taller doesn't mean you can ruffle my hair," Kagome said.

"So, am I a komuso?" Souta asked again.

"I've never anything," Kagome said.

"It's possible that his powers are just dormant," Aki said.

"Maybe we can just train you in case your powers awaken," Shippo suggested.

"Is this Shippo?" Souta asked.

"How did you know?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome talked about you all the time, and by the way she described you I guessed," Souta answered.

"I am Shippo," he answered.

"Cool, so is Inuyasha here?" Souta asked.

"Everybody's in this time, it's just that they're busy," Kagome answered.

"I'll have you come over to where I live when some friends come back," Kagome promised with a smile.

"Are you leaving?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, do you want to come out to eat with us?" Kagome asked.

"Where are you going?" Aki asked.

"We're going to Tenshu," Kagome answered.

"I can't afford that," Aki answered.

"Mother, I invited you so I'll pay," Kagome said as she pushed Aki and Souta out the door.

When they arrived at the Tenshu the server's immediately seated the group knowing who Kagome was. They were seated in a medium size room away from any cigarettes and noise. Their main server gave them each a warm towel to wipe their hands off with. The server then collected the towels and another server handed them their menus before telling them the specials. The group ordered their drinks, the server bowed before walking off to get their drinks.

Kagome was about to say something, but then sensed something really odd. She looked over at Shippo noticed that he was sniffing the air. Souta and her mom were drinking the drinks that another server brought to them. Kagome's eyes widened when she watched two young men with two girls walk into the room and sit at a table. Both of the men had jeans on. She sensed the most power coming from the guy with the black-slicked hair.

Kagome was about to turn away when she saw his brown eyes turn towards her. She quickly looked away and withdrew any ki she had radiating off her. She left her life ki radiating so she appeared normal. The man looked away when the girl with a light blue skirt said his name. Kagome then noticed that that the man with the orange hair and the girl with the snow blue hair were looking her way. She saw the girl whisper something into the orange hair man's ear before they turned away.

"Are you ready to order?" The server asked. The group ordered and Kagome and Shippo ignored the other table throughout the rest of the late lunch.


	2. Reikai

Reikai 

"Talking"

'Thinking or mind talk'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It was finally Friday and school was letting out for the rest of the summer. A male with black hair was wearing a green jumpsuit as he waited under a tree. He looked up into the tree and waived at the short fire apparition above him. He grinned as he watched the man in a blue jumpsuit run towards him and trip. The man in green laughed as the one in blue just growled and got up. 

"You think you graduated Meiou High Yusuke?" The one in blue asked.

"Kuwabara, I don't really care if I did or didn't," Yusuke said as he looked bored.

"What will Keiko say if you failed?" Kuwabara asked.

"Keh, I don't care what she says," Yusuke stated as Kuwabara shook his head.

"You must be a masochist," Kuwabara said as he looked out towards a fuming Keiko.

"I agree with the idiot," the fire apparition said as he sat in the tree.

"I think I just died again. Hiei agrees with Kuwabara," Yusuke said in disbelief.

"Hiei even knows you don't want to piss of a woman," Kuwabara said as he moved aside for Keiko to get to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, how did your finals go?" Keiko asked as she stood in front of him.

"It went …fine," Yusuke hesitantly answered.

"Are you sure you passed?" Keiko suspiciously asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke assured.

"Fine, but what college are you going to?" Keiko asked.

"I haven't applied, what about you?" He asked.

"I've been accepted to a college in Osaka," Keiko answered.

"That's cool," Yusuke said. Kuwabara got the hint and walked towards the front of the school and Hiei left.

"I'm going to be moving to Osaka," Keiko said.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll be moving in a month," Keiko said with a said smile.

"You can't go, you can't just leave me," Yusuke quickly said.

"Yusuke, this is my future and I have to go. It's not like I just get a job in Reikai and expect life to be perfect," Keiko said.

"What about us?" Yusuke asked.

"You know that there will always be an **us**," Keiko said as she hugged Yusuke.

Keiko wasn't afraid of what the school would think of her hugging the 'bad boy'. It had already passed, the stage of rumors had played their final act and left last year. Every now and then a rumor would manage to catch Keiko's ear and she would find the source and prove it a lie. There had once been a time where she wouldn't even let Yusuke touch her in school because she was afraid to ruin her reputation.

School affection wasn't openly allowed, but she and him would meet on the roof where they would just sit and she would lean on his shoulder. Then one day a teacher caught them and within the hour students were making up stories. One of the rumors that almost made her break up with him was the one about Yusuke dating another behind her back. She thought it was true when he would disappear from her for days. Then when she found out about Reikai he gained her trust again.

When Reikai came out from him he began to tell her everything. There were times when he scared her with his honesty. She vowed nothing could part them. Since then her parents had gave her little grief about dating the 'bum'.

"When will you come back?" Yusuke asked as he released her from the hug.

"I'll come back on breaks and you can pop over when ever you want," Keiko said with a bright smile.

"Fine," Yusuke reluctantly agreed.

"Hn, human love," Hiei mumbled.

"It reminds me of Yukina, expect she's prettier," Kuwabara said as he began to walk down the block.

Yusuke finished talking to Keiko and she left in the opposite direction of Yusuke. He followed the same path of Kuwabara and met up with him at the end of the block. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared across the street and saw Kurama sitting in the far distance near some woods. Yusuke could feel Hiei's ki in the distance.

"What do you think Kurama's doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"He does this every year and yet he doesn't tell," Yusuke said.

"It is the business that only youkai would understand," Hiei said. Kuwabara looked down and saw Hiei standing next to Yusuke.

"Should we go over there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, as soon as this damn light changes," Yusuke said

* * *

Suiichi sat pensively in the grass as he took in the surroundings. He stared into the woods and sighed. He could feel Yusuke's and Kuwabara's energy, he could even smell them. He was gaining more of Yoko's features everyday. He was just waiting for his aging to slow down to the speed of a Youkai. Suiichi stretched his legs out in front of himself and laid his head on his hands. He knew that people would never notice him coming to this area.

It had been five hundred years since he had last seen the person he came to honor. Suiichi didn't know this person, and he never even seen them face-to-face. He only knew the person by memory. He could feel Yoko's every emotion as memories came to the surface like every lonely year. It may have been only eighteen years since he last seen her, but in reality it was longer. Yoko stared at the area and if he could have he would of rolled around in the exact spot he met her. He couldn't because people would stare and call the cops.

'How much longer do I have to stay here and wonder who this girl is?' Suiichi asked Kurama.

Yoko rolled his eyes in frustration. He knew that secrets from Suiichi were never good since they shared a body. Suiichi and him were stuck together until one died or they both merged into one being. The options weren't real cheerful for either of them. Yoko turned his eyes back to the spot where he met her and sighed. Only this day made him depressed, knowing that he could have done something to change the past. He knew it was finally time to tell Suiichi who she was.

'Her name was Kagome, and she was the girl I wanted as a mate,' Yoko answered.

'You, take a mate?' Suiichi doubtfully asked.

'Yes, I wanted her as a mate and I almost had her until my accident,' Yoko growled.

'I understand you want to keep her memory alive and honor her spirit, but you can't use a dead woman as an excuse to keep me from dating,' Suiichi said.

'I know she isn't dead. Yesterday I felt her soul and it was calling out to me when we walked near that shrine,' Yoko explained.

'That is the shrine I've seen in your memories,' Suiichi said.

'If that shrine survived, then why not her?' Yoko asked.

'She was human,' Suiichi argued.

'She was from a different time,' Yoko stated smugly.

'Then she could be a baby still,' Suiichi said. Yoko gave a disapproving look.

'I want to search for her so I can finally set things right,' Yoko said.

'What if she is dead?' Suiichi asked.

'She's not dead,' Yoko growled.

'We could always search at a shrine,' Suiichi suggested.

'I'm sure we can't walk into the Sunset shrine and ask if we could use their stuff,' Yoko said.

'Let's try somewhere we know, like Genkai's,' Suiichi said as he stood up and turned around only to see Yusuke and Kuwabara being sent to Reikai by a portal.

'Why didn't they come get us?' Yoko wondered before they began walking to Genkai's temple.

* * *

Yusuke growled in irritation when they arrived in Reikai. Kuwabara walked into the office making sure to keep his distance from Yusuke. A short little toddler wearing a blue kimono outfit was stamping papers while a blue ogre was running around frantically. The toddler finally pushed the papers into the ogre's arms and pushed him out of the room. He sucked three times on his pacifier before he looked up and saw the two people he summoned.

"I brought Yusuke and Kuwabara," Botan cheerfully said.

"Kurama is here?" Koenma asked.

"He's off somewhere," Botan assured.

"Good, go stand watch and make sure they don't show up," Koenma ordered.

"Hai," Botan said before she left the room.

"What's so damn urgent and secretive?" Yusuke asked.

"This is of highly classified information and most not be mentioned to Hiei and especially Kurama," Koenma warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yusuke said as he stared at Koenma. Koenma glared at him from over his pacifier.

"I think the toddler is serious," Kuwabara said as he looked at Koenma.

"Reikai was created three hundred years ago by a woman that went by a name never given. Before you ask, she was known as Sha," Koenma began.

"What does this woman have to do with Reikai?" Kuwabara asked.

"She made Reikai so souls could have a choice in what they wanted," Koenma answered.

"Why isn't her real name given?" Yusuke asked as he watched Koenma.

"She is a person that gave her name to few in order to survive. Yusuke, this woman is over five hundred years old. She has offered you two jobs," Koenma answered.

"What type of job?" Yusuke curiously asked.

"She has offered to help find people that would make potential spirit detectives," Koenma said as he reclined.

"Where do we come in?" Kuwabara asked.

"She would need experienced people in order to train the students," Koenma said.

"It sounds like a good offer," Kuwabara said.

"When do we meet her?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll meet her tomorrow," Koenma said.

"Why can't we tell Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"This woman carries a great burden. She is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama," Koenma said as he closed his eyes and imagined the jewel.

"Isn't that just a legend?" Kuwabara asked.

"You thought youkai were legends, but that proved wrong. The Shikon no Tama is dormant for reasons unknown. It's power was used up, but it has only awakened once for only a few seconds," Koenma explained.

"The jewel could grant wishes," Kuwabara stated.

"Yes, and now one knows what Hiei would use the jewel for," Koenma said.

"Then why keep this hidden from Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Suiichi I wouldn't mind telling this to, but Yoko Kurama is a different story," Koenma said, as he looked Yusuke in the eyes.

"Is that because Kurama is a thief?" Kuwabara asked.

"This goes beyond Yoko Kurama's thieving history," Koenma said.

"Then what is it?" Yusuke asked as he showed his annoyance.

"Every youkai has a desire to mate, that is their nature. They find the youkai or human they want to be with and they mark them," Koenma said as he began to blush.

"So, Kurama had a mate," Yusuke scoffed.

"Kurama was killed before he could claim her."

"I still don't know where this is going," Yusuke said.

"Kurama's mate wasn't any youkai or human. She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"So you want to keep them apart?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, but it must be done for reasons," Koenma said as he looked away from the two detectives.

"Yoko Kurama isn't going to like this," Kuwabara said.

"We won't volunteer the info, but we won't go down with you if Kurama finds out your secret," Yusuke warned.

"So cruel," Koenma cried.

"Where do we meet her," Yusuke asked.

"Go to Sha-Inu corp.," Koenma said before Yusuke and Kuwabara left Koenma's office.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If anybody ever read the orignal Sweet Sorrow, It is posted on my website. It's at jetkit23.tripod. remember the .com and stuff.  
Please remember to review 


	3. Ninja, Miko, Lover

Ninja, Miko, Lover

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memory _

**Stressed Word**

* * *

Kurama idly sat at in his seat as he stared outside the restaurant window. He had his head in his right hand as he listened with his left ear to Yusuke and Kuwabara argue. He sat up straight and leaned against the booth as he stared down at his hot tea. Kuwabara stopped arguing to notice that Kurama was actually acting depressed. Yusuke stared at Kurama in shock at his silence. Keiko frowned at stared at Kurama before she smiled.

"Yusuke, can you go get me chicken nuggets?" Keiko asked.

"Sure," Yusuke said as he stood up.

"I'm coming with, I need another shake," Kuwabara said as he stood up and left the table with Yusuke. Once the boys were out of hearing range Keiko thought of how to approach the situation.

"I know what you're feeling," Keiko whispered as she looked at the Styrofoam cup. Kurama's eyebrows furrowed before he looked up to see Keiko's top head.

"In a way, I've always known that you're not fully human," Keiko continued.

"What does this have to do with the way I feel?" Yoko snapped before Suiichi could restrain him.

"I know that your other half misses someone very dear. I won't be coy, I could always see what you are," Keiko said.

"I've never sensed anything from you. No Miko ki, no youkai ki," Kurama said.

"That's because I'm not a Miko or youkai. My grandma was pregnant and she was on the verge of death when a shifter that loved her shared enough blood to heal the wound," Keiko explained.

"So you're a youkai of the sort," Kurama suspiciously said.

"No, I'm just a different type of human that has the tainted bloodline. I can see youkai and heal a little bit faster than a normal human. I tend to be more violent around the full moon too," Keiko said with a sheepish smile.

"I will take your word for now," Kurama said as he looked over towards the angry Yusuke who was filling up a coke.

"Then take this word for now, find her," Keiko said as she got out of the booth and walked over towards Yusuke. Yusuke handed her the pop and nuggets before he kissed her on the forehead. Kuwabara came up to them with apple dippers. Yusuke rolled his eyes and Keiko stole an apple as they walked out of the building. Kurama stood up and walked outside before he smiled at the warm summer day. He then began to walk the way towards Genkai's house.

"She had a strange aura," a girl with light blue hair said as she poured the tea.

The older woman that was listening took a sip of tea before closing her eyes to think. She moved her aged pink hair behind her shoulders before she opened her eyes again. The girl stared at her friend with worry in her eyes as she watched the short one remain calm. She set the teacup down and sighed.

"Yukina."

"Yes Genkai," Yukina responded.

"I need you not to mention anything to Kurama or Hiei," Genkai said.

"What can't I mention?" Yukina asked as confusion shone in her blue eyes.

"You can't mention the girl with the strange aura," Genkai sternly said.

"I won't," Yukina promised with a smile.

"Don't dwell on the thoughts about the girl, because everything will be explained soon," Genkai promised before she finished her tea.

"Does this have anything to do with those scrolls?" Yukina asked as she poured another cup.

"Yes, those scrolls are very important and secretive," Genkai, stated.

"Important like a Miko and Secret like a Ninja," Yukina mumbled.

"You don't know how true that is," Genkai said.

'I wonder if the girl is connected to Kurama or Hiei,' Botan thought as she sipped her tea.

Kurama stared at the Torii before he walked through it and up the shrine steps. Genkai smiled knowingly as she waited for fate to begin. Yukina stood up and went to refill the teakettle for any arriving guests. Kurama finally made it up the shrine steps and smiled when Genkai greeted him. Yukina then came out to offer him tea. He respectfully declined.

"Are you here looking for someone?" Yukina asked before she could hold her tongue. Kurama stared at her in confusion before he shrugged it off.

"I am here to ask Genkai if I can use her Library," Kurama answered.

"What are you searching for?" Genkai calmly asked.

"I'm looking to see if you have any information on the Miko of Edo," Kurama truthfully answered.

"What are you doing that involves **that** Miko?" Genkai asked.

"I want to see if the Miko is alive," Kurama said.

"That was five hundred years ago, she's not alive," Genkai said as a fact.

"Then I want to find her grave," Kurama irritably said.

"With the youkai you host in your body, I doubt you will be able to go near her grave," Genkai said.

"I will deal with that when the time comes," Kurama stated.

"You may use my library," Genkai said before she walked away.

"Where is it?" Kurama asked.

"Follow me," Yukina said as she set the tea down and began to walk down a long hallway.

"Thank you," Kurama said when they reached the doors.

"Your welcome," Yukina said before she walked away.

It had been exactly one hundred years and two days since Botan had last seen Kagome. She pushed her oar forward as she tried to hurry her flight to Sha-Inu Corp. Botan counted the number of windows as she floated up to the right level. When finally reached the second to last level she went through the window. A black leather chair was turned around and leaning a little bit back. Botan smiled as she took on her solid form.

"Kagome, it's been so long since I've last seen you," Botan said with a smile as she approached the desk. She stopped when she noticed something wrong about the aura. It was an aura that wasn't human or youkai. Botan stood ready to fly off if need be when the person turned around.

"It be a great honor if could talk to me instead," a silky voice said as his violet eyes danced with mischief.

"When did you get back in town Miroku?" Botan asked as she ran over and cautiously hugged the man in the chair.

"I go by Jonan when outside this haven, but everything's been fine," Miroku answered. "How as things been with you?"

"I've been fine and a spirit," Botan said.

"So, I've heard rumors in Reikai, Makai, and Ningen-kai that Sha and Yoko Kurama are close to being reunited," Miroku said.

"Really?" Botan asked with worry and awe.

"No, I just wanted to see a reaction," Miroku said.

"Jerk," Botan growled.

"I have heard from Inuyasha that 'the damn fox is around again'," Miroku quoted in a mock voice.

"Yoko Kurama is determined to find her, even if it means death," Botan said.

"What have you seen?" Miroku asked in curiosity.

"I've seen him become more and more agitated. He is also beginning to merge with Suiichi," Botan answered.

"I think you should talk to Inuyasha about this," Miroku said as he picked up the phone.

"If I talk to Inuyasha I need to speak with the Guardian's of the Tama's master," Botan said.

"I'll tell Inuyasha to bring Sora and the other," Miroku said as he dialed Inuyasha's cell. As soon as Miroku mentioned Kurama's name and the Guardian Inuyasha hung up. Less than twenty minuets and Inuyasha and Sora were standing in the room.

"The other is still gone," Sora said to Botan.

"What have you found about Yoko Kurama?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the desk.

"Yoko Kurama is still a spirit, except he shares a human's body. He is still in love with Kagome and he is searching for her," Botan simply explained.

"Do you think he's a danger to her?" Miroku asked.

"Yoko has never really been a danger to anyone," Sora said.

"Do you think he might put us in danger trying to get to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yoko is usually rational, except when he goes into a rage," Sora said.

"It might be best to just watch him," Miroku said.

"Who the hell put you in command?" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"I'm in charge because I'm sitting in the chair," Miroku explained as he stuck his tongue out.

"I think Miroku's right," Sora said just in time to prevent a fight.

"Will you inform the other?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I will," Sora said as she and Miroku left the room. Inuyasha walked towards Botan and smiled before he thanked her and walked out of the room. Botan blushed before she started to fly off.

**Author's Note: **Please remember to review and can anyone guess what restaurant Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke were at?

Chocolate cookies to the right answers and Teddy Grams to the not so right answers


	4. Scroll I

**Author's Note:** Cookies for people that got the resturant or Fast Food Joint right ;)  
suger high  
Roses Petal  
Kage Otome- Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Scroll 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Scroll Writing_

**Stressed Word**

It had been two hours since Kurama had began his search through the library. Yoko was becoming agitated when he found nothing about the Miko of Edo. Suiichi had found a book of ancient legends that spoke of Inuyasha. When he read the legend he found that Kagome was mentioned as the 'Great Miko' or 'the Girl without Time'. Kurama searched the book and found the 'dead Miko'. The book gave her name as Kikyo and told that her sister was Kaede. It mentioned that her reincarnation was the 'Girl without time'.

'This is not working,' Yoko growled as he glared at the ancient library.

"Her name is not in the books so this may take a while," Suiichi said as he searched.

Yoko huffed and went back to his memories as Suiichi searched. Suiichi noticed that on the bookshelf there was an inch missing, making it shorter than the others. He walked over to the shelf and ignored Yoko as he ranted about the dumb shelf. Kurama pulled a ladder over and reached his hand into the small space. He grimaced when he felt all the dust and dead bugs. He pulled out his hand and came out with one scroll. Yoko's eyebrows rose as he told Kurama to hurry up.

Kurama reached in a little deeper and found that he could feel another three scrolls. He could only pull one out at a time. He succeeded and eventually got the rest out. He carried the scrolls over to desk where he studied the outer casing. He turned it around and read the Kanji on it. It was neatly written, scroll 3. He put the scrolls in order before he opened the first of the four scrolls.

"Are ready to find out if she lived of died?" Suiichi asked.

"I'm ready, just … open the damn scroll," Yoko growled. Suiichi rolled his eyes before he popped the top off the scroll.

* * *

_December 25, 1563_ (Say Kagome started in 1559)

_We have finally managed to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama. The great Miko, Kagome-sama has managed to purify half the shards. She is having me write down the progress of the jewel in case another finds this. She doesn't want the same mistakes repeated with the jewel. The shards of the jewel have been here for ten days. We have spotted weak demons and Shippo has killed them with ease. The villagers are throwing a festival in honor of the group. Kagome seems solemn when Kaede announced this._

_When the festival came at night Kagome was dressed like a true Miko. Her hair was braided in three braids before she braided them together. Kagome danced with Inuyasha and after Miroku announced his and Sango's marriage to be in spring. The whole town was celebrating. Kagome eventually sat down and sensed a youkai coming towards the village. Souten arrived and her and Shippo danced after Kagome and Kaede let her have safe passage. Kagome was happy for everyone but herself. Kagura and Kanna came to the festival to offer Kagome and Inuyasha a gift of peace._

_They gave Kagome and Inuyasha Naraku's castle that was on the outskirts of Edo. Kagome and Inuyasha accepted and the whole village watched as the two youkai left in peace. The celebration was on once again and Kagome sat back down as she watched Miroku and Sango dance. She looked over and noticed that Inuyasha was looking into the forest. He then came over and whispered that demons are coming. Kagome frowned and made a decision. She told Inuyasha that this would be their last night in the village._

* * *

_December 26_

_Kagome carried the Shards of the jewel in a pot as she watched Sango and Miroku pack. Shippo was already standing by her side with me. I had packed after the festival. Kagome smiled when Inuyasha picked up her stuff and her. Kirara transformed and Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, and I rode on Kirara until we were three miles from the village. Inuyasha stopped at a cave and let Kagome and Shippo off. Kirara soon landed next to them._

_"This cave will be good protection," Inuyasha said._

_"I'll set up ofudas," Miroku said as he got off Kirara. Kirara then carried the stuff into the cave. Kagome clutched the jar of jewel shards before she walked into the cave._

_"I'll go hunt fresh meat," Inuyasha said as he ran off into the woods._

_"I'll go collect wood," Shippo said as he bounced off into the woods. Sango shrugged and walked inside the cave._

_"Kagome, I feel you've made a decision in silence," I told her._

_She looked over at me and frowned as she nodded her head. I walked to the back of the cave to search for any demons that might have been around. When night fell she announced that she was going to fuse the shards into one. We watched in anticipation and fear as she reached into the jar. The shards began to react and glow as Kagome began the fusing. Miroku began to pray to Buddha for Kagome's safety. When she clasped her hands together and brought them into the air she opened them._

_The Shikon no Tama was as beautiful as it was deadly. It was finally glowing a bright pink in Kagome's palms. Kagome looked at each off us as she showed the jewel. She then looked at me._

_"You shall be the Guardian of the Tama's Master," She ordered. Her voice was soft yet commanding as I bowed. She then looked over to Inuyasha and stared at him, his gaze never faltered._

_"Are you ready to wish for your heart's desire?" Kagome asked as she held the jewel. Inuyasha then did the one thing that we all least expected. He closed his eyes._

_"I am not," he truthfully said. Kagome nodded in understanding before she smiled and hugged him._

_"Then your wish will have to wait," Kagome said as put the Shikon no Tama around her neck.

* * *

_

_January 13_

_Stronger demons have been coming to the cave to try and get the jewel. Most of the demons were beginning to attack in groups. Miroku's spiritual power began to weaken from overuse. Sango was bruised and Kirara was injured from poison. Inuyasha was tired even though he kept fighting for Kagome. Kagome was worried for all her friends. Kagome knew that she had to do something and it seemed that the time was now. Kagome stopped firing her arrows and pulled the jewel from her shirt._

_"What is she doing?" Sango asked as she wiped the blood from her eyes._

_"It is time," Miroku said as threw an ofuda into the approaching demons._

_Kagome held the jewel up in the air as she smiled. A lone tear slid down her cheek as the jewel flashed over the field of demons. Everyone stood frozen as the jewel began to pulse. A soft pink glow radiated from Kagome's skin and covered every demon and human around._

_"Shikon no Tama, the time has come to awaken. Midoriko come forth and grant this wish with purity. Please make Inuyasha a true Inu youkai," Kagome spoke with hope. Inuyasha turned around watched as the jewel's power pulsed through the field. The power coursed through the veins of the youkai and humans on the field. Kagome watched as the youkai fell to the ground dead. Kagome then turned her eyes to the humans and noticed that their aura changed. Kirara was healed and Shippo was checking for the wounds Sango and Miroku had. _

_"Kagome, what have you done?" Inuyasha asked as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga and walked toward Kagome._

_She smiled at him before she let go of the jewel and watched it float in mid air. Kagome began to turn transparent as she watched her friends stand up. Inuyasha went to jump and grab her. He went through her and hit the cave wall headfirst. Kagome turned around and smiled before she vanished and the jewel went dead. The jewel fell to the ground with a clink. All the life vanished from the jewel, as it became a normal jewel._

_"Damn it," Inuyasha growled as he reached out and cradled the jewel to his body._

_Inuyasha began to growl as he stood up and began to punch the wall. We all watched helplessly as he punched the wall till his knuckles bled. He then reached up and touched the top of his head once he realized he was no longer a hanyou._

_The Guardian of the Tama's Master_

_Sora the Kunoichi_

* * *

Kurama leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't dare think what was in his heart for fear that Yoko would panic. He leaned forward and rolled the scroll up before he placed it in his casing. He then reached forward and pulled the second scroll to him.

'You have to open it,' Yoko growled.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Suiichi asked as he felt the casing.

'Yes, it's not a matter of knowing, it's a matter of having to now,' Yoko responded.

Kurama opened the scroll and prepared to read the contents of it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry to leave it off there, but I will update again and soon, so please leave a review 


	5. Scroll II

Scroll 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Writing _

**Stressed Words**

* * *

_January 1566_

_It has been two years since Kagome disappeared and the Shikon no Tama lost it's magic. It has been snowing since December as Kagome called it. The weather has been strange throughout the year. The farmer's prospered more than any other farmer in the nearby villages. The Sakura blossoms were extremely sweet smelling to everybody's sense of smell. Even the villager's didn't suffer from any illness or demon attacks. People began to comment on Inuyasha's looks and talking about how Kagome maybe had a role in their good fortunes._

_We spent a year traveling the villages in search of a Komuso or Miko. Most of the Komusos told us that the Shikon no Tama is a very evil jewel that is a curse to whomever it touches. We knew the history of the jewel so we didn't question their ignorance. When we finally found a Miko who knew the history of the jewel, she turned out to tell us that the Tama was made of souls. That didn't seem like the answer we wanted, that answer made us only worry and think more._

_Sango and Miroku traveled back to the Taijiya village while Inuyasha, Shippo and I traveled the opposite direction. Inuyasha spent most of his nights alone in trees. Sometimes, Shippo and I would her him talking to the jewel as if it was Kagome. Inuyasha went as far as sitting himself. He would say 'sit' in a high voice and fall flat on his face when he was depressed. It was a saddening event to watch. Shippo began to sleep most of the days and nights away when we were traveling. After another six months of no luck we all returned to Kaede's village to meet with the old Miko._

_"I told ye already," Kaede would begin, "Kagome is apart of the jewel."_

_"There must be a way to reach her," Inuyasha would growl._

_"There are no ways to reach the unreachable," Kaede would answer._

_"So, did Kagome's soul make the jewel apart of herself?" I would ask._

_"Yes, it made Kagome one with her," Kaede would say._

_Then Sango and Miroku would return to the village from their travels with no answers. Shippo would tell them the news of what Kaede said and of Inuyasha's state of mind. Inuyasha would spend his village nights by the bone eaters well. One Inuyasha ran back to us with something clenched in his hand. He threw a glowing stone into Kaede's hut where we all gathered. The jewel went dead again and nothing happened to anybody. We all went back to sleep._

_I talked to Inuyasha one warm summer night and found that Inuyasha had a heavy burden on his soul. It was saddening to see him in such a stated of sorrow. He talked to me and told me that it was once his only goal in life to become a true Inu youkai. He then looked at his stripped wrists before he would bite into them and made them bleed. I would watch in horror as he took chunks out of his wrists. He would then growl, as he would watch them heal over. _

_Inuyasha then told me that he would give anything in the world just to hear her breath. He spoke about the time that the well sealed over and he was so scared that he would never see her again. He looked up to the sky and asked if this was the way his mom felt when she lost Sugimi. He didn't know whether to cry or to fight until death. He told me that she wouldn't want him to waste his gift of becoming a true youkai. He then promised that he would wait all eternity for her if need be._

_The Tama's Master's Guardian_

_Sora the Kunoichi

* * *

_

_April 1596_

_Thirty years have passed since Kagome's disappearance. Kaede died twenty years back when the village was raided by demons. It was the day the village lost their last Miko of a spiritual line. Everyone had been saddened by the event, someone either lost a protector, a teacher, or a friend. Once fifteen years had passed since Kagome's disappearance we all noticed that we had stopped aging. The main thing that caught all our attention was when Sango was fighting a snake demon._

_Sango was getting ready to throw her Hiraikotsu when the demon sank its fangs through her chest. I finally was able to get rid of the demon when it let go. I sucked it into my wind tunnel. We all thought that Sango was going to die and I thought I was going to lose the love of my life. When she made it through the night we saw that her wounds were healing and the bleeding had stopped. The first question she asked me was about my wind tunnel. It had suddenly appeared and left as soon as it came forth._

_I searched Sango's aura and found that her aura and shaped into one of a demons. It was amazing to find that our aging was slowed to a stopped and our healing had sped up to one of a hanyou's. When I searched Sora's aura, she had a quality that came close to that of a Miko's. I then searched Inuyasha's and Shippo's; they were the same demonic aura. My spiritual powers became stronger as I practiced each day with them. I found myself able to heal those with small injuries. It was if I gained Miko ki in my Komuso practice. _

_We had no place to go for answers, so we traveled to Toutousai's mountain in order to see if we had really been altered. It was a day's travel to the mountain of where the old youkai took residence. We reached Toutousai he was shocked to see that humans were able to be where he lived. We then meet up with Myoga the flea and went to a nearby river._

_"I see that all of your auras have changed dramatically," Myoga stated as he sat on a rock._

_"Myoga, as you said we have changed in a dramatic way," I said as we sat in a circle._

_"What has caused this change?" Myoga asked as he looked over at the group._

_"The Shikon no Tama was used," Inuyasha gruffly said as he stared off._

_"Really? Has lady Kagome been changed too?" Myoga asked as he sat there._

_"Kagome's gone," Shippo said as he turned his back to the group._

_"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Myoga asked._

_Kagome wished on the tama and she vanished," Sango said as she reached over and took Miroku's hand._

_"The wish had a repercussion to it," Myoga said._

_"It wasn't just a damn repercussion," Inuyasha growled._

_"Maybe the jewel couldn't take the lost of a soul," Myoga began to explain._

_"And what? It needed another soul to keep the demons in check?" Sora interrupted._

_"The souls of the demons were in the tama when purified. They were kept dormant until the wish was made. The balance was ruined and another soul was needed," Myoga finished as he crossed his four arms._

_"How do we get her out?" Shippo asked as he turned back around._

_"That I haven't the slightest idea," Myoga said._

_"Stupid flea hasn't ever helped," Inuyasha growled before he stalked off into the night._

_"This event has caused Inuyasha to become very… sensitive," Miroku said before he leaned back on the tree._

_"I can imagine you all feel this lost," Myoga said._

_"So, you have no idea what this has to do with our sudden changes," Sango said before she sighed._

_"That is something Kagome would be able to explain," Myoga said._

_Once our meeting was done with we all traveled back to Kaede's village. Nothing had been changed our thoughts. If anything changed, it was the thought of Kagome being lost to our group. I also began to notice that youkai companions became stronger in a fight against a scorpion youkai._

_Miroku the Komuso_


	6. Scroll III

Scroll 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Writing_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

"I told you once and I'll not repeat myself!" Suiichi growled as he heard Yoko lash out inside their head.

"Just hurry up and open the third scroll," Yoko growled as he reached out for the sacred item.

"Patience is a virtue," Suiichi scorned.

"Stop dwelling and start reading," Yoko growled again.

"Why can't you just wait?" Suiichi asked.

'You **really **want to know why I can't wait?'

"Yes, **enlighten** me."

'I haven't had **anything** that could connect me to my old life, and most of my life was horrible. I finally found something from my past worth wanting, and I refuse to wait." Yoko explained as he took control of the body and opened the third scroll.

"This time life won't be so bad," Suiichi whispered.

* * *

_1606, Cherry Blossoms are Blooming_

_It has been forty years since the sun fell upon my face and caressed my skin. I walked outside the hut knowing that my clothes were a little strange to the people. I was excited to have the soft touch of wind on my face and know that it was wind. Forty years without sunlight could really cause your skin to lighten and your hair to turn a shade down. The sun was just rising and I spent every moment bathing in its warmth. It was so intoxicating that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. When the hand touched my shoulder I prepared for a fight._

_Reaction took over as I grabbed the wrist and flipped the person on their back. I then took out an arrow and held it to the neck. The eyes widened as I stared at them in shock. I soon put the arrow away and hugged the person on the ground as I smiled in joy. It was a bliss that I hadn't felt in forty years. I stood up and helped the person up as he just sniffed at me in suspicion. He then smiled and squeezed me while he spun in circles._

_"Kagome," he whispered my name._

_"Inuyasha," I whispered as I closed my eyes knowing I was safe again._

_"What the hell happened to you?" He asked in pure concern._

_"That's something I will tell when everyone is up," I responded before I backed away from him._

_He looked confused when he saw my outfit for the first time. Her stared at my forest green pants and finally noticed that my arrows were attached to left leg. The problem was they were inside my pants and a slit was on my pants so I could reach in and grab an arrow. On my left hip I had a small dagger for close combat in case my arrows failed. The Miko shirt was traditional, that's the way I planned to keep it. Around my outfit I had armor similar to Sesshoumaru's, except mine was lightweight and had been made with Miko ki._

_"You're dressed for battle," Inuyasha said as he looked into my eyes._

_"I've just got out of a battle," I stated to him as I reached up and touched the crescent moon on his forehead. He reached up and touched my hand that was still on the moon._

_"I didn't want this," he said as he lowered my hand._

_"You found what you wanted?" I asked with a knowing smile._

_"Yes, I found a place to belong," he answered before he smiled at me._

_"You know I miss the dog ears," I responded._

_"Keh."_

_"I have to go," I quickly stated as I placed my bow over my shoulder._

_He hesitated with a frown adorning his face before he placed something around my neck. I reached up and came in contact with a warm, glassy surface. I looked down to see the dormant Shikon no Tama around my neck. I looked into it and swore I saw a light before I dropped my hand. I went to say something but stopped._

_"When will you return?" Inuyasha asked as he walked me east of the village._

_"I need to walk to Eisei," I said as we stopped before the forest._

_"What's there?" He questioningly asked._

_"Someone that deserves a life," I answered before I began to walk away. I stopped walking and gave him a true smile before I waived.

* * *

_

_Eisei Village, Three Days Journey_

_It had been three days since I left the Shikon no Tama. There was a person here in this village that I owed a favor to. I couldn't make this person's past leave them, but I could give them a future that they could call their own. I only needed their permission before I granted them this wish. This is how it is, and I can't change the fact that this is a burden you just hand out. I know Midoriko handed this gift out when she took me. She explained that they were needed for a purpose. I finally came across a villager when I reached the houses._

_"Welcome to Eisei, Miko-sama," an older man greeted._

_"Where can I find Kohaku, elder," I asked trying not to be rude to the older man._

_"Kohaku is on his deathbed as we speak. He can be found in the last hut at the end of this village," the elder man informed._

_"Thank you elder," I said before I walked towards the last hut._

_It wasn't a hut worth anything. I could feel the creatures of the underworld all around this one hut. The roof looked thin and there were holes everywhere. I stepped on one stair and felt it bend to my weight. I hurried into the hut hoping that it would be more stable. I heard a hoarse breathing patter as I stood still as looked around. The hut looked better from the outside than it did from the inside. I frowned before I followed the breathing._

_I finally found a futon with a worn blanket over the owner. I kneeled down next to the elder man hoping that this was indeed Kohaku. The old man looked towards me and his eyes widened before he smiled. This was the little boy I had journeyed to find and make an offer. I think he was finally sixty, which was a rare age to live to. I reached out my hand and smoothed out his gray bangs. I then took hold of his hand and squeezed it with reassurance._

_"How are you Kohaku?" I softly asked, afraid that if I spoke to loud he would break._

_"Tired," Kohaku weakly, responded to me._

_"Have you made peace with your soul?" I asked him hoping the answer was yes._

_"No, I'm to evil," Kohaku spat out like it was a disease. I sighed and squeezed his hand hoping he would just say yes to this question._

_"Do you want to make peace and live again?" I asked him in a calm voice._

_"I want to make peace, but it is too late to live," he answered as he wheezed._

_"Do you want to live again?" I asked him. His worn brown eyes looked confused before they shone with a decision._

_"Yes." He stated in an even voice._

_I smiled down at him and closed his eyes before I put the jewel on him. All Midoriko had told me was that the person had to be true of heart and I had to give the jewel a piece of myself. I held my hand out over the jewel and his chest before I started to pray. A bluish-white light came from my hand and floated into the jewel. The Shikon no Tama had began to shine with a pure pink luminosity. I could hear the youkai's trapped souls begging to be released and making me promises._

_I ignored the souls before I heard a voice silence the others. Its voice silenced the others and mixed all the emotions of a heart into balance. I began to tell the jewel what I wanted it to do. It asked for an offering and I gave it a piece of myself. It was satisfied with the offering and began its task of what I wanted. I watched as the pink glow flowed into Kohaku's body and began to purge him of any sickness. His skin began to shift and flow into a smother looking cream. His hair went back to a chocolate brown and his skin began to take on a light tan color._

_I heard the jewel say it's finished before I saw Kohaku's eyes open again. I put the Shikon no Tama around my neck before I watched Kohaku admire his younger skin. He then touched his face and smiled when he looked at me._

_"The Tama has made you twenty-four," I answered before he could ask._

_"Are my freckles gone?" He asked me with interest._

_"You have a few left," I answered._

_"Thank you so much Kagome," he thanked me._

_"It was no problem to do this," I told him._

_"I owe you my life, it's in your hands," Kohaku told me._

_"Your life is your own, but I do ask you to become the guardian of the Shikon no Tama's master," I stated._

_"I shall guard you with my life," Kohaku stated to me._

_"I take your vow and seal it with blood," I seriously said._

_"I hold the vow true and seal it with my own blood, my life," Kohaku repeated to me. _

_I smiled at him and told him to pack his most important items. He packed them and put his Taijiya's outfit on under his navy blue pants and silver shirt. He then picked up his chained sickle before we left the village of Eisei. We traveled to the village of that was half a day's journey to Kaede's village. The village was small and very quiet in my opinion. It was the village of Hourou. Kohaku and I easily found a restaurant where we could talk together in private._

_"Are you going to see your sister?" I asked him as I raised my tea to my lips._

_"Yes, I have come to terms that it is not my fault, but I have apologize to Sango," Kohaku whispered as he looked down._

_"Kohaku, as a Taijiya you have been taught discipline, endurance, attitude. The battle at Naraku's castle was where you learned your hardest lesson of all. Life." I stated in an even voice._

_"How can **life **be that way?" Kohaku demanded to know._

_"Life is what you make it and what is handed to you. You were dealt a rough hand and chose to deal the only way a child knew how. There is little blame on you," I explained to him knowing that it was useless._

_"I will try to learn life," Kohaku said, as he looked me._

_"That is good, but now I have to explain what should happen if I die or disappear," I began._

_"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked._

_"The Shikon no Tama is the main item you will deal with if I am defeated or disappear. You and my other guardian will take the Tama to a safe place. Do not give it to anyone! You will pass it to the new guardian and stay with them till your job is finished."_

_"How do we tell whose the next guardian?"_

_"The jewel will glow when around the next guardian, and it will tell you his or her name."_

_"Do we just travel to find the new guardian?"_

_"No, the guardian will come to you consciously aware or clueless."_

_"I will do my best trying to guard you or the Tama," Kohaku swore._

_The Guardian of the Shikon no Tama_

_Kagome the Miko_


	7. Scroll IV

Scroll 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Writing_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

_It had taken her quite some time to return from her journey. When Kagome returned to Kaede's village she was greeted with hugs and bows. The hugs were from Shippo and I while the villagers bowed to their great Miko. Kagome blushed and finally convinced that the villagers should stand up. They did refuse to stop bowing to her and cleared a hut for her, Kaede's hut. They, the Inu group looked the same as they did when she first left them._

_Shippo had grown to twenty-five and his aging slowed down to a stop. The only three humans of the group still looked the same as when she left. Miroku didn't seem to be such a letch, but he did have the same mind. Sango corrected him of this when she announced that they were both married. Kagome of course was overjoyed to hear this news. These days we thought were going to be peaceful since the jewel was dormant and Kikyo was no longer a wandering soul bent on vengeance._

_A month had passed since she first came back to the village. She fell into a peaceful routine of blessing huts and helping the villagers with their problems. Kagome was always willing to lend a hand when needed. She did refuse to change from her battle outfit that she proudly wore. She guarded the village from minor demons and taught the men and women in the village how to properly wield weapons. All of the villagers looked to Kagome as their law and Miroku as their exorcist. Inuyasha was also a guardian the villagers looked to._

_Shippo had fallen into a babysitter type role. He loved watching the children that mostly roamed around. Sango began to teach the children that were old enough to wield weapons the way of the Taijiya. They were taught how to make certain powders for demon slaying. I traveled to the Kunoichi village to report that Kurama was dead and that Kagome still remember her rank and the laws. I soon began to teach the way of the ninja to villagers that displayed certain abilities or interests._

_Kagome always had a secluded look when no one was paying attention to her. I think that Inuyasha and I were the only ones that noticed that look. When she wasn't busy she would travel to the edge of the village where she would just sit alone. She spent hours doing this and one day I approached her. There were sakura blossoms dancing in the wind when she turned to me._

_"Is there something you need Sora?" She softly asked me. I stood in front of her before I sighed and sat down._

_"Why do you look so distant?" I asked her before she turned away._

_"I'm thinking," Kagome simply answered me as if it explained everything._

_"I could tell, but what are you burdened with?" I specified. _

_"Him." She calmly stated before she went back to silence._

_"Do you miss him that bad?" I asked her._

_"Sometimes I feel like apart of me is missing and other times I feel like cursing his very soul," Kagome calmly said, letting a frown adorn her face._

_"I once fell in love with man, then he died a year later," Sora tried to compare._

_"How did you get over him?" Kagome asked me. She had a look of hope in her eyes._

_"I didn't. I still dwell on his memory, though not everyday he enters my thought," I tried to explain._

_"I don't want to move on, yet I feel so…dead," Kagome explained to me._

_"It's a battle you can't win. You either chose to live with his memory in mind or you live in a constant state of sorrow," I explained to her as best as I could._

_"Sweet sorrow," Kagome whispered._

_"Yes, sweet sorrow," I whispered with a sadden smile._

_Kagome stood up and we walked towards the middle of a field. I frowned when I felt change on the wind and wondered what Kagome was looking at. I started to walk towards her, and when she held her hand up I stopped my approach. That's when I saw something coming from the forest. At first I thought I saw Inuyasha approaching, but then I noticed an obvious elegance to the youkai. When the youkai stood ten feet away from Kagome she bowed to him. He nodded his head acknowledgment, before a short green toad came from out of the forest._

_"I see that the rumors are true," he calmly spoke to her._

_"Why have you come to Edo Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome calmly asked._

_"I came to see the High Miko of the Tama," Sesshoumaru jadedly stated._

_"I am she," Kagome stated with pure confidence._

_"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"Your brother is coming here now," Kagome stated as she stared him in the eyes._

_"Cast your eyes down!" Jaken ordered as he approached Kagome with his staff waiving._

_Kagome rolled her eyes before she pointed her index finger at Jaken. Jaken and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before a lightening zap of Miko energy hit him into the forest. Sesshoumaru had his eye contact until Inuyasha came through the woods with a growl in his throat. Kagome looked over at him and smiled before he walked to stand at her sides. Sesshoumaru slightly frowned before he kept his mouth straight._

_"What do I owe to this visit brother?" Inuyasha demanded._

_"I came to see the Miko and find out if what Myouga told me was true," Sesshoumaru coolly said._

_"What might that be?" Inuyasha growled._

_"That you wish the Miko to be brought into our family," Sesshoumaru stated as he stared at the two._

_"It's true, but I wish to make her a sister," Inuyasha explained as he calmed._

_"It's bad enough that there is a hanyou, now a human is to be brought," Sesshoumaru said as he glared at Inuyasha._

_"My power has grown since you have last seen me, and having a Miko of pure power would not taint your honor further," Kagome voiced with truth._

_"No, a Miko is an enemy of Youkai, meant to be the humans hope, and yet you bind the humans with youkai?" Sesshoumaru questioned._

_I bind no one! I only offer peace and a hope of uniting a torn bond!" Kagome yelled._

_"You wish to join our family? Then you will have to fight the Lord of the Western lands," Sesshoumaru growled._

_"Fine, I accept your challenge to earn my place!" Kagome firmly stated._

_"I will not show mercy," Sesshoumaru growled._

_"I don't need **your** mercy," Kagome coolly stated._

_Kagome threw her arrows down and tossed her bow to me before she reached into her side pockets and came out with her neko-te. I smiled and Inuyasha nervously stood ready to attack anything that moved. Sesshoumaru charged Kagome and she moved to the side and went to slash at Sesshoumaru to find nothing but air. Kagome then rolled out of the way and watched as a sword impaled the ground. He sliced at her and she jumped onto the blade and ran to slash at his face. He smacked her away and she landed on her feet._

_She reached into her pocket and brought out one shuriken that looked hand made. She poured her Miko energy into it and threw it at Sesshoumaru. It took his sword and pinned it to a tree. Kagome smirked and frowned when Sesshoumaru vanished from her sight. She quickly threw up a Miko ki barrier and the lord pulled his hand back from the strike he was about to do. His hand was slightly burned from the purifying energy. Kagome dropped her barrier and made it so her neko-te were shining in ki. She charged him and made a few slashes on his kimono and managed to slash his arm._

_He looked at his bleeding arm before he glared at her. His hand began to glow a lime green before he tossed the poisoned ooze towards her. She dodged it for it to catch on her leg. She ripped the pant leg off and ignored the poison as it ate through the material. She looked up she was hit with a flash of light and knocked into the nearby forest. She groaned before she rolled out of the way of a barrage of whip attacks. She finally got hit on her back. She yelled out and I had to hold Inuyasha back from running to her side._

_"Weak, like all humans," Sesshoumaru commented._

_That's when we froze. Sesshoumaru stopped his advancing and watched as pure energy radiated from her every pore. She stood up and stared Sesshoumaru in the eyes. She jumped on top of him and let her power burn into his skin. He punched her away and noticed that his being was smoking. He looked up and got hit in the face by a ball of Miko ki. Kagome stood straight with a grin and an outline of pure blue. She approached Sesshoumaru and frowned when she found his eyes were blood red. She cursed and reached out her hand and tossed her blood on his face._

_"Your other form is weak without your arm, be calm and healed," Kagome chanted._

_His eyes went to calmed amber before he passed out. Kagome held her hands above him and healed him of all wounds. Inuyasha picked Sesshoumaru and carried him to Kagome's hut. Kagome then picked up Jaken and I carried him to her hut so she wouldn't wear out. She had healed Sesshoumaru's missing arm and managed to awaken Jaken from his slumber. Inuyasha tended to her back before she rested. The two fighters didn't wake until dusk the following night. Sesshoumaru sat beside the fire and Inuyasha sat next to him with distaste._

_Kagome walked towards them and sat down in front of the two brothers. She wondered many things before she calmed and sat still. Jaken returned with Ah-Un and was carrying a cast iron pot. Placed the pot on the fire. He then removed the pot and frowned as he sat it in front of Sesshoumaru._

_"In this pot is your future High Miko," Sesshoumaru evenly said._

_"You mean you've decided to bring me into the family?" Kagome questioned._

_"Yes, and you earned it by blood," Sesshoumaru explained. He removed the lid and cut the tip of his finger and let it drip into the pot. Inuyasha did the same before Sesshoumaru took a wooden spoon and began to stir._

_"Inside this pot is the blood of the Inu clan and the blood of the other Lord's and Lady's of the lands," Sesshoumaru calmly explained._

_"Okay," Kagome uncomfortably said._

_"With the blood of these lines you must drink and be accepted."_

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha before she stared at the cup Sesshoumaru poured the blood into. She could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze on her waiting for her to renounce this gift, this honor. She took the cup into her own hands and stared into the ruby red liquid. She raised the cup to her lips and before she drank Sesshoumaru began to speak once more. His voice sent shivers down her spine._

_"Blood of my blood, flesh make into one. Burn through the body and make this soul heir. Marks of my clan pass unto this being and bring her to my family reign."_

_Kagome's eyes widened in pain as she felt the blood burn down her throat. Her vision faded to white as she dropped the cup. The cup shattered leaving nothing but shattered glass on the floor. She coughed once before she fell to her side and screamed. Sesshoumaru stood and slit the same place on his finger before he touched it to her forehead and made to blood strips across each cheek. Kagome's eyes sparked within their brown depths with Miko ki and youkai blood. She then sat up and I hand her a mirror so she could see the change. She now bore the same marks of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha._

_"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as she looked up at the lord._

_"Don't bring more shame to my line," Sesshoumaru warned before he left._

_"Sister," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome before he tightly embraced her._

_"That seemed to be to easy," Kagome commented._

_"Rin seems to be softening him," Inuyasha mumbled._

_"Rin is still alive?" Kagome all but shouted._

_"Yes, Rin is mated to Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha told her._

_"When did this happen?" Kagome asked._

_"This happened when Rin reached an age where young men took interest in her," Inuyasha explained._

_"So, has he threatened to kill you if you tell anyone?" Kagome asked._

_"Yep," Inuyasha sighed as they walked towards the hut to celebrate._

_The Tama's Master's Guardian_

_Sora the Kunoichi_


	8. Mischievous Miko

Mischievous Miko

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Mind Talk'

_Memories_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

It had only taken a few hours since Kurama had managed to read the scrolls. When he asked Genkai where she had gotten the scrolls, she had calmly said that she didn't remember. Kurama had talked to Yukina and was reminded that Genkai didn't forget anything that had to do with her stuff. Kurama had left the shrine only a few minutes ago. He still didn't know what to make of the scrolls; he knew that they were definitely real. He shook his head before he sat on a bench and held his head in his hands. A half hour of silence in the fresh air had passed him by, until he felt another youkai ki.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama greeted.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled.

"Did you check up on Yukina?" Kurama stated more than asked.

"I was wondering if you've seen Yusuke or the stupid one," Hiei mumbled.

"They went to Reikai earlier today," Kurama said as he leaned back against the bench and watched traffic.

"What's Koenma planning?" Hiei asked as he looked up into the blue sky.

"I don't know," Kurama said.

"It mustn't be important," Hiei answered himself.

"You seemed worried," Kurama commented before he watched the passing traffic.

"I just find the event strange," Hiei justified before he leaned against the tree.

Kurama remained silent as he listened to Yoko complain about how he wasn't anywhere near the point of finding her. Suiichi rubbed his temples and wondered how they where supposed to find a five hundred year old girl. Yoko started to ramble on again and he could feel another youkai ki approaching. He looked back up and watched as a limo began to approach them. Hiei hid within the brush of the tree and watched as the limo driver got out of the driver's side. He walked towards Kurama and smiled before he leaned against the limo.

"May I help you?" Suiichi asked the driver who stood there and watched him. The driver smiled and let his reddish-brown hair blow in the wind before his emerald green eyes mad contact.

"Are you Suiichi Minamino?" The driver asked as he smiled.

"Who's asking?" Suiichi responded.

"I was sent to pick you up for a presentation at Sha-Inu corporation," the driver carefully explained.

'He doesn't seem normal, he's not human,' Hiei sent out.

"How did you find me?" Kurama specifically asked.

"Koenma told me where you where at," the driver carefully answered.

"Who is the owner of Sha-Inu corp.?" Kurama asked knowing that he recognized the Sha name.

"Kagome Hotaru, is the owner and she wishes to discuss private matters," the driver stressed.

'I've never known her last name, but her first name was Kagome and her Kunoichi name was Sha,' Yoko stated before he turned his attention back to the driver.

"I'll go for now," Kurama said.

"Thank you," the driver said as he opened the door for Kurama. He then looked into the tree and grinned. "Koenma said that you should attend Hiei."

Hiei dropped from his tree and walked over to the limo before he got in without a word of trouble. He just wondered why and how the limo driver knew where he was. Hiei tried to probe the man's mind, but found that he was met with walls. Hiei pushed harder and strained as he made it past the first barrier the young man had. When he finally saw the image of a woman dressed in a ninja's outfit crying over a grave marker. The image vanished as quickly as it came.

'You shouldn't intrude when people remember things long forgotten,' the driver scolded at Hiei.

'What and who are you?' Hiei demanded to know.

'I'm a limo driver,' he said.

'Don't toy with me,' Hiei warned.

'You'll find out in due time,' the young man said.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama asked as he noticed the annoyed look his companion had.

"Hn."

* * *

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror as memories ran through her mind. She was back in her proper Miko attire, but she wore the one that Midoriko gave her all that time ago. The original material had faded away with time. She had set out and found a tailor that made her the outfit every couple of months. She smiled at the red hakama and white kimono. She had mad an adjustment to the outfit so she could always have his gifts close to her. Her shuriken were in a pouch at the top of her obi. She ran her hand over the pouch before she sighed.

A soft knocking came to the door and she gently called 'come in'. Sora walked into the room and smiled as she sat down on the bed. Kagome turned around and showed her outfit to Sora. She smiled and thought about what to say. Kagome looked into the mirror again and for a brief second she frowned. Sora frowned before she smiled again and pulled out her agenda board from her pocket.

"Today's the day that the spirit detectives come," Sora happily said as she checked it off her list.

"Do you think I should wear this or dress normal?" Kagome asked, as she looked confused.

"I think that looks fine," Sora said before she marked another thing down.

"Natsu's going to be here, right?" Kagome asked as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, Natsu's…"

"When are they all supposed to be here?" Kagome asked as she had Sora braid her hair.

"Now, they're here now," Sora finally finished.

"They're already here?" Kagome all but yelled before she was racing out the door.

"You'd think a woman of her age and status would act more…mature," Sora mumbled before she walked out into the hallway.

Kagome managed to make it the elevator without sliding on the hall carpeting. When she pressed the down button she was shocked. She softly yelped before the doors opened while shaking her shocked finger. She stepped inside the elevator and repeatedly pressed the closed button till the doors shut. She looked around the elevator and closed her eyes as listened to the soft hum of passing floors. She opened her eyes and saw that the floor B2 was glowing. With a smile she walked into the room once the doors slid open.

She walked around the matted floor with her shoes off and stopped before she entered the rounded archway. She could sense two pure youkai beings on the other side of the wall. Those two were hanyous, one had human blood in him and the other had two different youkai in him. She finally let her life ki show before she entered the room and watched as everyone turned to greet her. Only one person, or youkai bowed to her knowing her rank.

She smiled at the black haired youkai, known as Natsu. She could see his antennae on the top of his head when his hair rushed forward. When he stood she walked over to him and embraced him tightly fighting back tears. She then took a step back and studied his features, making sure everything was the same. His pale blue eyes still looked lively and his pale skin was still frosty looking like a winters snow. The only contrast he had to his skin and eyes besides the black hair was his black wings. His wings always had reminded her of a gargoyle. They hooked together at the front of the neck and lay against his back. The of course did feel like leather.

"Bout time you showed up," Yusuke interrupted while pointing to the clock on the wall. Kagome looked over and noticed that this time the boy was in a pair of black jeans and wearing a tucked white shirt with a jean jacket.

"I'm sorry I'm a tad late, but I had business to attend to," Kagome explained.

"You shouldn't criticize the lady!" Kuwabara scolded.

"You must be the Kazuma Kuwabara," Kagome stated more than asked as she studied the orange haired man. He attention quickly turned to Hiei when she felt her mind being tapped into. She smirked at him before he turned away. Natsu then looked at Hiei and tilted his head in confusion.

"He resembles his father," Natsu spoke as he stared at Hiei.

"That he does," Kagome agreed.

'What do you know?' Hiei growled as he sensed the silence thicken.

'Calm down, I know much about you and everyone here,' Kagome assured.

'This is not a time to fight,' Natsu warned as he smiled. Hiei chose to remain silent.

"To what honor due we owe this meeting to?" Kurama asked as he smiled at her.

"I have been sensing some problems and feel that now is the time to bring more spirit detectives," Kagome explained.

"How exactly do you plan to do this?" Kurama asked with peaked interest.

"You must be the sweet talking Suiichi," Kagome mumbled as she sat on the mat and offered them seats.

"I am Suiichi," Suiichi assured.

"Then I guess it's time I introduce myself and my charge," Kagome began.

"Please the suspense is killing me," Yusuke mumbled.

"I am known as Kagome and my charge is Natsu. To answer you question Suiichi, I plan to find the detectives myself and have them trained here," Kagome finished.

"That's crazy!" Yusuke yelled in disbelief. "Reikai and Makai will be found out or you'll be labeled as a psycho."

"I have that part covered," Natsu responded.

"What are you planning?" Hiei snorted.

"I will talk to the individual and if they don't agree I'll seal their power and Natsu will erase the conversation," Kagome answered.

"This is bound to bring Youkai into the open," Kuwabara mumbled.

"This is why I am preparing the humans first, because events happen," Kagome vaguely said.

"What if I agree to work here?" Yusuke asked.

"Then you will be provided with everything you need plus more," Natsu quickly said.

"We'll we teach here?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, right here on this floor and the floor above," Kagome answered with a soft smile.

"I'll teach here," Kurama stated with a smile.

"Me too, until I know what your true plans are," Yusuke reluctantly agreed.

"I'll train and teach," Kuwabara said.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled.

"I guess this is it for now. I will have lists sent to each of you to explain your position," Kagome said with a smile.

"When do we come back?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll contact you," Kagome assured as she had Natsu escort them up.

"Who are you really?" Kurama asked as he stared at Kagome's back.

Kagome watched the elevator assure that they were going up before she turned to face Kurama. His hair was a beautiful silken red. She walked into the room and wondered if she should just shock him. Kagome then met his emerald green eyes and smirked herself. He lightly laughed as Kagome tossed him a katana. She then held her hand in front of her and he watched as a bow materialized in her closed hand. They both circled each other before they stood in a fighting position.

"You're different than the other three," Kagome said as she fired three regular arrows at him. He easily blocked the three arrows and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so different about me?" Suiichi asked.

"You have two souls trying to become one," Kagome pointed out as she threw a shuriken at him.

He caught the shuriken in between his own index finger and middle finger before he stared at it. It was a hand made silver shuriken and inside it was the design of a rose. The silver looked like it was beings kept in good condition. Before another thought could enter his mind he felt a burning sensation in his right cheek. He was now on the floor looking up at Kagome. He blinked to conceal the flashing of amber his eyes had. She held out her hand and helped him up. When he was finally standing up she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Didn't mean to hit you that hard," Kagome apologized.

"No problem," Kurama said as he rubbed his cheek. He then held out the shuriken and let her hand take it.

"Where did you get the shuriken?" Kurama asked.

"I…someone special gave them to me," Kagome answered as she put it back into its pouch.

"I see," Kurama said as silence took the room.

"I think it's best if you leave now," Kagome suggested as her bow vanished.

She then walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the doors opened Kurama walked inside and Kagome followed suite. Kagome pressed the button for the first floor and made sure Suiichi left before she went back to her room on the 28th floor. Before she reached her room she paused with her hand above the handle of the door. She turned around and walked to the far end of the hall where there was an observation room that looked over the city. When she opened the door she walked into the room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"It has been fifty years Miko," a smooth silky voice stated.

"I thought we were over the Miko thing Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with a bit of annoyance.

"We are, it's just for days of old," Sesshoumaru answered.

"How is Rin? I haven't seen her yet." Kagome asked as she sat down.

"Rin is doing fine especially with the children," Sesshoumaru said as he went and sat down across from her.

"I suppose you're here in this room for a reason," Kagome stated as she sighed.

"Yes, this not a social call."

"It is when you're staying in my corporation," Kagome dryly said.

"I came to tell you that something is wrong in Reikai," Sesshoumaru began.

"Now what? Is it another Naraku or something?" Kagome asked.

"This time it's not that," he replied as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"It can't be that bad," she scoffed.

"He says that the barriers are failing," Sesshoumaru finished.

"Failing? I almost died when I put those barriers up," Kagome all but screeched.

"They have grown weak, they are displaying your will," Sesshoumaru stated as he stared the girl down.

"They are merely losing power, and for your information my will is still strong," Kagome stated as she glared at him.

'She still suffers,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about souls?" Kagome asked.

"Souls…what is the question?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Is it possible for a soul to split?" Kagome asked.

"Spilt? I've never heard of that. I have heard of two souls one body," Sesshoumaru offered.

"Two souls one body?" Kagome repeated in confusion.

"It's rare when it happens, but it has only happened once," Sesshoumaru said.

"How does it happen?" Kagome asked.

"It happens when the child is first forming and beginning to develop, another spirit or soul enters the body."

"Why would the spirit or soul do this?" Kagome asked.

"So, they can live on," Sesshoumaru simply put.

"Will the souls merge?"

"Eventually, unless one dies."


	9. The Gathering

The Gathering

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It was one hour until the most powerful houses would be in the middle of this city. Nothing was going to keep worry from her mind when she thought about this. Kagura had been spending her day up on the roof preparing the way the food should be set. She had a dome placed around the roof to block the wind but allow a nice comfortable atmosphere. She walked up to the roof and saw her favorite wind youkai running around the roof in hurry. Kagome lightly chuckled and Kagura turned and frowned at Kagome.

"What are you doing up here?" Kagura suspiciously asked.

"I could feel your annoyance spreading all over," Kagome said with a smile.

"These tables aren't where I want them," Kagura growled. Kagome noticed the wind picking up and giggled before she could stop herself.

"Why don't I help you move them?" Kagome suggested before the wind youkai could explode.

"Mine as well fire the help," Kagura mumbled before she prepared to move the tables.

* * *

Suiichi fruitlessly searched his closet in dire need of an outfit to wear to the company party. It had been a last minute invitation on the basis that they had just been hired. He pulled outfits from his closet and tossed them to his bed knowing that he couldn't appear in just plain clothes. Shippo, the driver had explained that the party was dress and tux event. Suiichi growled again as Yoko complained about their current appearance. He finally opened one of his older trunks that his mom had placed in the closet. He knew that his mother loved to shop and so he decided to see what she had brought.

"I think I just found my tux," Kurama said with a grin.

* * *

"Keiko, hurry up else will miss the limo," Yusuke yelled throw her door.

"Just one more minute!" Keiko sang out.

"You'll be the one explaining why we're late," Yusuke warned as he pulled at his tux sleeves.

"Finished," Keiko said as she opened her door.

Yusuke took in that she was wearing black dress that showed her stomach through a fishnet material. There were no sleeves and slits on the sides going from her feet to her mid thigh. He held his arm out to her and she took it in an instant. They walk outside to the and when they climbed in they smirked at their friends. Kurama and Hiei where sitting on opposite sides. Yusuke noticed Hiei's scowl and chuckled since this was the first suit he was wearing. The Limo door softly shut and they were off to pick up Kuwabara and Yukina.

* * *

When the limo had finally pulled up to Genkai's shrine, Kurama had expected Hiei to at least rush in there and lock up his sister. Hiei froze instantly when Kuwabara came to the limo and helped Yukina inside. She was giggling and blushing furiously as Kuwabara remarked on her beauty. She wore an ice pink dress that fanned out at the waist and glided with each step. Hiei finally unfroze and moved to the back of the limo with a soft 'hn'. Kuwabara led her to the side and helped her sit down. Keiko commented on the dress and Yukina blushed profusely.

"You look very beautiful tonight," Kurama complimented.

"Thank you," Yukina whispered.

"Where's your date?" Kuwabara asked.

"I came without," Kurama answered.

"I can't wait to see the youkai lords," Keiko excitedly said.

* * *

Kagome stood in her room and silently watched as limos and very expensive cars came around towards the building. She couldn't believe that everyone was attending this time. The last gathering was held in the northern lands at Kouga's mansion. That was a hundred years ago, yet she could still see the wolf king laughing at the accident. The gathering was ruined because Shippo had posed as Inuyasha and punched Miroku. Miroku had then tossed wasabi at Inuyasha, which ended up hitting Sesshoumaru. The gathering was ruined and Miroku ended having to be beaten by his wife.

Kagome laughed before she went towards the full-length mirror and stared at her reflection. She was surprised that she had chosen this dress. This gathering was special and marked not only her financial success, but also the day her love had died. She ran her hands down the soft silk of her dress and slightly smiled. Her dress was a one piece that came down to her ankles. It formed every curve she had with its silver beauty. The v-neck had diamonds surrounding it leaving no need for a necklace. The dress wasn't just silver, but silver that sparkled like glitter.

"Are you ready?" A sure voice called from the partially cracked door.

"Yes, Sango, I believe I am," Kagome answered.

"You look absolutely stunning," Sango commented.

"I could say the same about you," Kagome said with a smile. Sango blushed as she looked down at her blood red dress.

"I see silver is your choice," Sango said with a knowing smile.

"It's the least I could do," Kagome sadly whispered.

"You've done more than your share. I think it's time for you to have fun tonight," Sango deviously said.

Kagome gave a grin before she closed the door and walked to the elevator so they could go to the gathering. Sango and Kagome patiently waited at the elevator for Miroku to show up. Sango looked down the left hall and laughed when she saw Miroku running for his life. Inuyasha was screaming about bets and cheaters while Miroku dived into the elevator. Kagome lightly zapped Inuyasha and made him calm down before she got into the elevator. When the elevator door slid shut a loud reassuring slap was heard. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and smirked knowing this was the one place he could show his true form tonight.

When the elevator doors opened over two hundred youkai and humans were revealed. Kagome paused on her silver carpet and let the announcer declare her presence. Every youkai and human bowed deeply to her. She let her eyes wander over the crowd and mentally smirked when she saw her emerald-eyed friend by the drink table. She made her way towards the owner of the eyes and was stopped by none other than the sheep lord of New Zealand. His white cottony hair tickled against her bare shoulders. She embraced him back and they both nodded their heads.

"Miko Kagome, how have you've fared?" He asked as his green eyes met her brown ones.

"Lord Gabriel, I've fared well, and you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"The lands and my people are well. We haven't had much youkai since we made our announcement of sending them back," Gabriel proudly boasted.

"That is excellent for our lands," Kagome said as she growled in her mind about his petty boast.

"Lord Gabriel, are you trying to seduce the high Miko?" Lady Isobel playfully accused.

"Never…since my first attempt failed," Gabriel admitted with a hearty laugh.

"How have you been Lady Isobel?" Kagome sincerely asked.

"Tired, the youkai and humans of my land lost many families since the attack," Isobel said as her eyes watered.

"You know I will be by your side," Kagome firmly assured.

"What about lord Sesshoumaru?" Isobel asked.

"I'll talk to him about helping the families," Kagome tried to assure.

"I haven't seen him yet, is he here?" Gabriel asked with a hint of accusation.

"He is here, I sense his youki," Kagome said.

"May I steal this beautiful woman from you?" Kurama asked as he cut in the conversation.

"Be my guest," Gabriel announced.

Kurama led Kagome away from the two Lords and onto the dance floor. He confidently placed his right hand on her hip and his left hand in her own. Kagome slightly frowned at his bold move, but allowed it. She couldn't help but feel like days of old when Yoko was around. She let her other hand wander to his shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smirked.

"I like your tux," she whispered.

"I like the silver dress you chose to wear," Kurama said as he thought of his outfit.

"The navy in your tux brings out your eyes," Kagome softly said.

"The silver brings out your hair," Kurama complimented.

"So, why did you pull me away from the tiny meeting?" Kagome suspiciously inquired.

"You looked bored," Suiichi answered.

"I was," Kagome said as she looked off.

'She stills smells the same,' Yoko whispered.

'You sound like a stalker,' Suiichi commented.

"I think the song ended," Suiichi whispered. Kagome nodded and they both walked over to a table that overlooked Tokyo and sat down. Suiichi as Kagome's eyes glassed over and she appeared far away.

"Whom are you thinking about?" Suiichi asked.

"What? A…someone special," Kagome whispered as she glanced into his emerald eyes.

"Did he happen to steal your heart?" Suiichi tried to joke.

"Yes, he stole my heart."

'He acts like he knows…'

"Someone managed to purify my heart," Suiichi whispered.

"Why the strange words?" Kagome truly asked in confusion.

"I think your reading to much into my words," Suiichi said with a smile.

"I don't think so," Kagome suspiciously said.

"Describe your dream someone that has the honor to occupy your thoughts," Kurama suggested in a demanding voice.

"He's from my past," Kagome began.

"Really?"

"I only knew him a year, but it was a wonderful year," Kagome whispered as she ran her hands along her sliver dress.

"Was he human?"

"Only half, he was a fox."

"I take it he was a find."

"No, he was part Kitsune," Kagome explained with a blush.

"How long has it been for you?" Suiichi asked in concern.

"Let's just leave it around five hundred years," Kagome whispered as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

'I left her for that long,' Yoko thought.

'I'm surprised she didn't move on,' Suiichi thought.

'Kitsune mate for life,' Yoko proudly stated.

'But she's human,' Suiichi said.

'And she has pure youkai blood in her veins,' Kurama stated.

"What about your special someone?" Kagome asked.

"She's in my past," Suiichi said.

"How long is your past? Twenty years?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, right," Suiichi said.

"Looks like my friend Sora and the Hiei have clicked," Kagome laughed as she watched them with amusement in her eyes. Suiichi watched Kagome for a moment before he turned to the silent fire apparition and Sora.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Hiei demanded as he stayed in his darkened corner.

"Your just so cute and little!" Sora squealed as she got him in a choked hug. His face turned blue before she set him down.

"Hn."

"What's 'hn'?" Sora asked.

"Hn."

"I get it…its short for Hiei's nuisance," Sora said with a knowing smile.

"Baka," Hiei hissed before jumping to another corner.

"Hey, short fire, it's rude to call people baka when they try and talk to you," Sora growled as she pulled him to a chair. She pushed him down and made him sit in front of her.

"So… why are you here?" Sora asked as she tried to make conversation.

"Koenma made me come," Hiei hesitantly said after ten minutes of silence.

"That boy has always been a nuisance to peoples mental health. He once made me go to the edge of Reikai to find some ghost that owed him some yen," Sora growled.

"That kid always makes me go on missions with that baka orange haired Ningen," Hiei complain.

"Kuwabara? He's the one dating your sister," Sora stated.

"How the hell?"

"I've kept tabs on the futures influence," Sora said as she bit into a peach.

"You must be in a position of power?" Hiei asked.

"I'm one of the Guardians of the Master of the Tama," Sora answered.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Hiei asked as he tried to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"It's dormant, and I would have to kill you if you made an attempt on the master," Sora warned with a menacing edge.

"If a mere human could harm me," Hiei smirked.

"I'm a different type of human," Sora said as a fact.

"Hn."

"It gets lonely doing the job of protecting the Tama's master," Sora whispered as she sipped her champagne. Hiei raised an eyebrow before he continued to listen to her talk. He even spoke a few words back to her.

* * *

Kagome's smile turned brighter as she watched the approaching couple come forward. Kagome stood up and Suiichi turned around to see the last youkai he expected alive. Yoko began to growl savagely in Suiichi's head as Kagome stepped up and embraced him. Just then a woman with red hair and green eyes stepped around from the male. Kagome embraced this woman and bowed to both of them before she could let the male stop her.

"Kagome, it has been far too long," the female squealed as she hugged the miko.

"Ayame, let Kagome breathe," the male gruffly stated.

"Sorry, Kouga honey," Ayame apologized with a slight blush.

"It's good to see you Lord Kouga," Kagome stressed with a joking attitude.

"I've been lord for three hundred years and ya' still call me that," Kouga said with a frown.

"I only respect the tradition and let me introduce you to my…friend," Kagome said as Suiichi stood and bowed to the two.

"My name is Suiichi Minamino," Suiichi properly said.

"What's your relationship to Kagome?" Kouga tried to ask instead of demanding.

"He's a…" Kagome began only to be interrupted.

"Hush, I asked **him**," Kouga growled.

"I am one of the newest teachers and a current suitor," Suiichi announced.

"Really," Kouga laughed. "You don't even deserve to be in here presence."

"Kouga," Kagome whispered.

"I've already earned that and her heart, that must explain why you never won anything but **pity** from her," Suiichi snarled as he clenched his fist.

"Suiichi…Kouga, I think you should remember that these meetings are **neutral territory**," Kagome growled.

Sora quickly came to her side along with Kohaku. Sora held her staff as it materialized in her hand and Kohaku had his kusarigama ready. Kouga stiffled any anger he held down and began to laugh. Kagome and Suiichi both looked at each other in confusion before Ayame smacked him upside the head. Kohaku and Sora put their weapons away before anyone bothered to look towards the small display. Kagome thanked her two guardians before they left her.

"I'm sorry for making a scene," Kouga reluctanly mumbled.

"Me too," Suiichi sincerely said as he quieted Yoko.

"I think it would be best talk to the other Lords and Ladys," Kagome said as she took Suiichi's hand and led him away.

"Do you think she knows?" Ayame asked Kouga, making sure to keep her voice down. Kouga smirked before he took his mate's hand and walked off into the crowd.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he watched Suiichi boldly make moves on Kagome. He took another drink of his red wine before he set the empty glass down. He leaned on the edge of the roof and watched his sister dance. He then noticed another girl with blue hair dressed in a red dress kimono looking over the city. He smiled at her when he noticed that it was Botan he was staring at. He walked over to Botan and had her come over to a corner where he and her could talk without yelling over the soft music. She sat down across from Inuyasha on an angle and picked up a glass of champagne and took a drink.

"Drink much?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. She lightly blushed and set her glass down.

"That's been my first sip in over a hundred years," Botan proudly stated.

"And here my last drink was ten minutes ago," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I see Kagome has made a success of the gathering," Botan stated.

"Yes she has, and now she's flirting with a red head," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, Kura…Suiichi is a nice man if you give him a chance," Botan defended as she smiled at the leaving couple.

"I've missed you," Inuyasha said with a slight blush.

"Koenma never gives me a day off anymore," Botan sighed.

"Maybe you need another reaper," Inuyasha suggested.

"Maybe, but we already had a hundred plus a waiting room," Botan growled.

"Death is a rate that won't stop soaring," Inuyasha mumbled.

"True," She sighed.

"Would you like to dance?" Inuyasha quickly asked as he slightly blushed.

"Really?" Botan asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said before he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"So, Kagome carries the Shikon no Tama?" Hiei asked as he held Sora up.

"Yep," Sora chuckled as she through her champagne glass at a nearby couple.

"The jewel is dormant though?" Hiei asked.

"Only when she doesn't go back," Sora laughs before falling off her chair.

"What?" Hiei asks as he tries to push Sora off.

"She 'poofs' and disappears into the jewel!" Sora laughed as she threw her arms in a circle to emphasize her point.

"Can the jewel glow again?" Hiei eagerly asked.

"It glows," Sora said as she passed out and let her head fall into his lap. Shippo began to laugh as he cleared away twenty bottles. Shippo told Hiei the room number of Sora's and left.

Hiei carried her to the elevator and snorted when he saw Keiko slapping Yusuke. He then stepped onto the elevator and pressed her floor number. He had her bridal style and watched her moan and rolled her head toward his chest. He blushed a bit and tensed before the door opened on her level. He walked over to the bedroom and saw that her door had no handle. He pressed her finger to a little pad and the door slid open. His eyes widened at her bedroom's expense. Her bed was covered in black silk with black drapes hanging over them. He then carefully laid her on the bed.

She slightly opened her eyes and mumbled a 'stay with me chibi-chan'. Hiei looked around before he took of his tux jacket and sat next to her. He the wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. With one final hope of not to get hell in the morning, he fell to sleep.


	10. My Heart

My Heart

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It seemed like years had passed since she had last been able to do common work. Leaning on her broom handle she stared out into the sky and watched as a bird landed on a Goshinboku branch. A smile tugged at her lips as she whistled a soft tone. When she began sweeping again she heard the bird whistle the same tune as she swept. Her red Miko pants swayed as she swept and danced to the wind. When she finally finished her chore she sat under the Goshinboku and leaned against the tree. She heard her mother yell from the house that she was going to the store. Kagome heard footsteps coming from the stairs and momentarily stood up and pretended to sweep. When she saw the first strands of hair she noticed that it was red. 

"What are you doing here Suiichi?" Kagome asked.

"I came to do research on a legend," Suiichi answered as he noticed the Miko garbs she wore.

"The legend of the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome knowingly sighed.

"Yes and why are you here?" Suiichi asked.

"This is my childhood home and we have no more references on the legend," Kagome said as she walked away and put the broom in the storage house.

"So, you know nothing about the Miko?" Suiichi continued.

"That is information that isn't just volunteered," Kagome warned as she allowed him into her house.

'I know that it's her! Let me out now!' Yoko growled. Kagome handed Suiichi a pop and let him sit down before she felt the sudden spike in youki.

'That youki feels so familiar,' Kagome thought as she prepared for the worst.

"Would you like to go for lunch?" Suiichi sweetly asked. She was surprised that he asked her and dropped the subject.

"I have to shower, but I can be ready in a half hour," she offered. He curtly nodded and followed her into the house where she left him sitting on the couch. He rubbed his temples when she finally left them alone.

'Why the hell are you giving me this much trouble?' Suiichi all but yelled out loud.

'I need no more proof to know that she is my Kagome,' Yoko growled out.

'You just can't pop out and expect her to accept this the right way,' Suiichi tried to explain.

'Fine. But we tell her soon,' Yoko ended the conversation.

Suiichi was about to growl again but heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Kagome wearing regular jeans with a light sweater. He smiled at her and followed her out the door where they began to walk down the shrine steps. He offered to drive them but she shook her head no. Shrugging his shoulders he just decided to follow her to the restaurant of her choice. Fifteen minutes later they ended up at a local sushi bar known as the Funadansu. Suiichi could tell that the person that led them to their table was not human. Once at the table he reached into his pocket to get out his communicator. He looked up in surprise when he saw her hand cover the communicator.

"Don't call," Kagome pleaded with truthful eyes.

"But she's an escaped youkai," Suiichi warned.

"I know, she lives with my group," Kagome casually said.

"What?" He asked disbelief.

"Here in Tokyo there are youkai that work at everyday places under my protection. They don't want to cause trouble and they hate that they can't form anything decent in Makai," Kagome explained as she ordered tea.

"Does Koenma know?" Suiichi asked, partially knowing the answer.

"Not about all of them," Kagome answered.

"Your life seems more interesting then mine," Suiichi commented.

She softly smiled before taking a sip of tea. She set her cup down and tensed when she felt an approaching youkai presence. Kurama looked at her in concern before his eyes widened in realization. Before he could move he felt the presence next to Kagome. She relaxed and smiled when Shippo crawled from underneath the table. He waved at Suiichi before he leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Suiichi carefully listened thanking Kami that the restaurant wasn't busy.

"The Ancients are waiting in Reikai with Koenma, they want to speak to you," Shippo tried to whisper.

"I thought they were only supposed to come if the barrier…" Kagome whispered to herself as she cussed.

"Suiichi I need to know something," Kagome said with determination in her eyes and words.

"We can't waste time," Shippo tried to argue.

"Go and tell them I'm coming," Kagome stated leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine," Shippo said before he vanished.

"What do you need to go?" Suiichi asked.

"I know that Koenma trusts each of his detectives for their traits, and I need to know that I can trust you with what your about to hear and witness?" Kagome asked.

"I could never betray you," Suiichi and Yoko both whispered to her.

'I felt it again,' Kagome thought with confusion.

"Then let's go," Kagome said as she took his hand and opened a portal. Suiichi tried to warn her about the other Ningens. She said that the manger would take care of it and pushed him through.

* * *

Koenma nervously tapped his fingers on his desk as he watched the two Ancients across from him. They each calmly sat dressed in what looked like brown monk clothes. Their faces, scents, and ki were hidden as they calmly sat. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall and frowned at the fact that Kagome wasn't here yet. Koenma had sent Botan to look for her, while Sesshoumaru sent Shippo to search as well. Shippo had popped from nowhere and ran over to Sesshoumaru. 

He whispered something to him and Sesshoumaru growled before he dug his nails into the chair he sat upon. Shippo stood in front of Koenma with the Ancients behind him and bowed.

"Lady Kagome is coming in a moment," Shippo nervously announced. The Ancients nodded their heads in unison and Koenma's face went red. He let out a frustrated sigh before he calmed down. The room lit up and then dimmed when Kagome now stood in the middle with Suiichi next to her. Inuyasha couldn't help but growl. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate brow and silently demanded an explanation. Shippo's mouth hung open before he closed it and gave Kagome an 'explanation' look.

"We are sorry for keeping you waiting," Kagome seriously said with a bow towards the Ancients.

"Kagome," Koenma cautiously began.

"Yes, Lord Koenma?" Kagome questioned.

"I thought no outsiders were allowed in **this** type of meeting?" Koenma questioned.

"Suiichi is to be apart of the meeting as my…"

"Mate," Suiichi finished. He quickly scolded Yoko. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome had taken to Suiichi that fast without Sesshoumaru's approval.

"We understand…"

"That delay is to be expected…"

"In matters of the heart," the Ancients finished together. Inuyasha couldn't believe that they spoke as if they were one being. He did find it strange that the tones of the voices were different.

"Thank you," Suiichi said.

"What is this urgent news?" Koenma asked.

"The barrier…"

"From Makai..."

"To Ningen-kai…"

"Is fading fast."

"How is this possible? I made that barrier to never fade?" Kagome asked in mild disbelief.

"Your heart blocked…"

"Your powers in your time of darkness…"

"And now it is time to began anew."

"All she needs to do is create another barrier?" Inuyasha asked.

"That will…"

"Not work…"

"Because the humans will see the demons…"

"And begin a change that will cease."

"The barrier isn't the real problem," Kagome said.

"Something's going to change history," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Wisdom shines in her eyes…"

"Yet we can't tell you the future…"

"All we offer is a warning…"

"And tell you to keep faith."

Kagome was about to ask another question, but they vanished from the room with blinding light. Inuyasha cursed and Koenma rubbed his eyes. Kagome sat down and remained silent. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome without her squirming under his gaze. Shippo left the room knowing that they wouldn't need him. Koenma looked towards Kagome and noticed that Yoko was well aware of the facts around him, including that his mate was in the same room.

"When did you plan to mate?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know.

"We get a visit from the Ancients and you ask **that**?" Kagome shouted in disbelief.

"You know that you'll out live him since you are tied to our race?" Inuyasha calmly questioned.

"I don't plan to mate him and even if I did **I** could!" Kagome yelled.

"Do not disrespect this Sesshoumaru," he calmly warned as his eyes hardened.

"I am allowed to have a life. Even if it means I have to live two," Kagome hissed.

"Kagome calm down," Koenma tried to soothe.

"I have been calm! And I'll live since I haven't had a chance to actually live!" Kagome stated.

"Fine! Mate whatever you want! But not that weak Ningen!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at Suiichi. Kagome growled but before she could act she saw that Inuyasha was struggling to breathe. Suiichi raised him in the air with one hand wrapped around his throat. Inuyasha kicked him in the gut and jumped away.

"I am not **just** some weak Ningen! I am also Yoko Kurama!" Suiichi coldly stated causing silence to fill the room.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Can't you just feel the tension in the air? Sorry to leave it there, but please review! 


	11. Only You

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, I only have two chapters left to put out. They're already typed, I just need to put them out.

* * *

Only You

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Word**

* * *

It had been two days since she had last seen Suiichi and heard his declaration. Koenma had even supported Suiichi's claim, but that didn't mean she believed the toddler. She remained in her room all throughout the day and couldn't help but think about Suiichi. Rolling over on her bed she sighed and closed her eyes. Right when she was about to relax she saw Suiichi again. Quickly opening her eyes she growled in frustration and stared at her ceiling. The moonlight shone against her pale sheets and her skin. Kagome growled again and ran a hand through her hair as she thought about Suiichi. 

'Why does he keep entering my mind?' Kagome questioned herself.

"I wonder why he radiates youki that feels so familiar. Even if he claimed to be Youko" Kagome mumbled.

She rolled over onto her side and looked up at the moon. She reached up and touched the pendant that Youko had given her so many years ago. With a sigh of sorrow she closed her eyes and imagined Youko there with her. It had been very long since she felt that spark of love. When she realized the thief had stolen her heart, that spark was a flame. It went cold and ceased when he had died and left her. Ever since that day she had never let any man touch her lips or give her the smooth caress that set her on fire. Her loyalty to him would not be undone, but like her family repeatedly said, 'he is a memory'.

Standing up she walked across the floor and towards her window. She saw the moon and stared at it in deep thought. She saw an image of Suiichi and let the image of Yoko and him merge together. Her eyes widened in realization as the images blurred into one. Her eyes narrowed and she let her nails scratch the surface of the window before she backed away. Walking over to her closet she quickly dressed in loose black pants and a white tank top. She paused at the door and walked to the center of her room. She looked into her mirror and kept seeing Suiichi.

'If it isn't a reincarnation of Yoko then I must stay away from him…I refuse to leave him in a memory,' Kagome thought with determination.

Kagome quickly threw up a barrier and opened a portal to Suiichi's house. With a silent prayer she stepped through and came to face his house. She masked her scent and energy making sure that she was nothing but a shadow. She followed Suiichi's ki to a window and found that it was slightly lower than normal. She let her fingertips play with the window knowing that he was asleep and so was his mother. When the window came undone she quickly and silently slipped through and shut it.

She followed the darkness to his room and remained hidden within it. Using some of her ki she made sure to a sound proof barrier around his room. Closing the door she made her way to his bed where he slept with his white sheets around him. She studied his features and noted that him and Yoko had very similar traits. Frowning she reached down and pushed a stray piece of his hair behind his ear. Shaking her head she leaned down and inhaled his scent. He smelled slightly of Yoko and that slight scent was enough for her to almost jump with joy.

She kneeled beside him and laid her head next to his and closed her eyes. The aura of the room was comforting and she could feel that youki again. Kagome was sure that it was Yoko inside this human's body. She didn't know how it happened and she would stay true to her promise even if it meant he didn't, since he technically died and didn't fully claim her. She opened her eyes and let the warmness of comfort overtake her again.

'This is how it should have been,' Kagome sadly thought as a lone tear hit his bed. Wiping her cheek she allowed her scent and energy to show, not just her life ki but also her entire Miko ki. Since she had her barrier around the room, the room sparked to life with her Miko ki. Suiichi sat up in shock as he jumped out of bed and looked around for the source of the pure energy. He never expected to be met by Kagome, the love of both his lives.

"Kurama, we need to talk," Kagome calmly said as she masked her Miko ki again.

"What? Did you just call me Kurama?" He questioned in confusion.

"I have a barrier around the room, meet me in the forest," Kagome said as she vanished through another portal.

Suiichi could only stare in shock at the place Kagome had just been seconds ago.Did she finally believe that he was Youko, or at least carried his spirit?That was the question that ran through his mind. He shook his head and quickly dressed in jeans and a blue tee shirt. He then opened his window and watched as the barrier disappeared from view. He landed gracefully once he jumped from the window. He then took of towards the only forest he could think of. When he arrived at the forest he expected to see or sense something, but it seemed void of any life. He cautiously took a step into the forest and noticed it after. She had put up a barrier that would make things look normal from the outside.

'You know she's pissed at us,' Youko said with a yawn as he stretched.

'Us! How did you get us?' Suiichi growled.

'Well, the fact that you kept delaying in allowing me to show myself,' Youko smugly answered.

'We have to find her and set things right,' Suiichi calmly said as he looked around.

'She's a Kunoichi, you won't see, smell, or hear her,' Youko explained.

'Then come out and find her,' Suiichi demanded.

Youko grinned and quickly took over the body as Suiichi relaxed in the comfort of their mind. Youko's outfit was now his original silver one with the silver pants. He had his silver fox ears and tail. He stretched his body limbs since they were stiff and aching to be put to use. Cracking his knuckles he inhaled the air and smirked with anticipation.

'I thought you said you couldn't smell her,' Suiichi pointed out.

'I can't, I just needed to get a sense of my surroundings,' Youko said causing Suiichi to get annoyed.

Youko walked deeper into the forest with the patience of a two year old. He knew Kagome was somewhere in here waiting for something. He didn't expect her to attack him or run into his arms without a second thought. He knew that she had accomplished much and lived through some of the worse events. It was only fair that she distrust him for the time being. He continued his walk until he neared a small pond. He looked into the pond and saw her reflection. He followed it till he reached her waiting and tense form. She stood on a rock in the middle of the pond observing him.

Kagome didn't let the shock that threatened to overtake her show. She was waiting for Suiichi and got Youko Kurama. She remained stoic and noted that this Youko had every detail down to the tiniest hair there. She then watched as he took notice of her reflection in the small pond. She lightly smirked when she saw his golden eyes widen at the sight of her. Her expression turned to one of sorrow when she remembered staring into those eyes.

'How I've longed to get lost in those golden eyes,' she thought. Her face-hardened as she reminded herself this could be an imposter after the jewel.

"Stealing the images of my friends is one level," Kagome unemotionally began, "But stealing the face and body of my love is asking for a world of pain."

"I see you still have your attitude and spark of anger," Youko joked with a light smile.

"Don't **you** even dare try to act like him!" Kagome yelled as her ki flared to life.

'She thinks I'm just some demon trying to get to her,' Youko growled to Suiichi.

'Wonder why?' Suiichi sarcastically said.

"What if I'm the real Youko Kurama?" He tempted her.

"You can't be, he's…dead and has been dead," Kagome growled as she slipped on her neko-te.

"What if I was to tell you that his spirit escaped to your time and merged with an unborn human?" Youko asked.

"I'd say your full of crap and have a death wish," Kagome growled as her neko-te began to glow a soft blue. Kurama took note of the rising Miko ki and out of instinct wanted to growl and attack.

"What do I have to do to prove that I am me?" Kurama demanded to know. Kagome looked thoughtful before lunged for Kurama.

"Fight me," Kagome commanded as Youko dodged her attack.

"I see no point in this fight," Youko calmly said.

"The point is…I will kill you for taking his form!" Kagome yelled as she charged at him again.

Youko dodged an attack and noticed that his cheek was stinging. He saw the woman had a smirk on her face. He reached up and touched his cheek and felt the warmth, he brought his hand to his eyes and saw the blood. He lightly growled and brought his eyes back up to find her gone. He rolled out of the way again when he felt her coming from behind him. She cursed and cracked her knuckles before she decided to attack him head on.

'She's grown confident,' Kurama thought.

'She's a different person now,' Suiichi replied.

"A weak demon like you shouldn't havea problem fighting a girl," Kagome growled.

'Weak demon?' He wanted to shout in offense.

"The trouble is I don't want to hurt you," Youko growled at her.

"How sweet, I'll remember that when your blood is spilt," Kagome heatedly said.

Youko vanished from her sight immediately, knowing that he had to sedate her in order to get any words. He ran behind her and hissed in pained when he felt a silver shuriken entering his leg, purifying his being. Kagome quickly jumped into another tree and watched as he threw the shuriken away from himself. Kagome went to attack again and found her neko-te met nothing but dirt. She tried to jump away and found that vines were restraining her ankles. She slashed at one only to have a thicker one wrap around her ankle and another wrap around her wrists. She was now off the ground and strapped in the air by vines.

"Now you copy his techniques!" Kagome yelled as she tried to purify the plants. To her distaste she found them to be regular vines.

"I can't copy his techniques because I am him," Youko growled.

"No, no, no! My love is dead!" Kagome yelled as her eyes refused to water.

"Stupid girl!" Youko growled at her.

"My name is not girl! It's Ka-go-me!" Kagome growled at him.

"I know that! I also know that you lost your memory after the battle with Naraku and you almost died in a fight to save Kouga's tribe," Youko argued.

"Now you're a stalker!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Screw it!" Youko seethed before his lips claimed hers. She tried to turn her head away, but found that his hands held her head in place.

She soon began to relax and that spark roared into a fire. Her eyes slid shut and she inhaled his wild scent of roses and forest. She then thought of how long she had missed him. This moment was worth all the time in the world. Her eyes snapped open as soon as she realized that her Youko was dead. She let the purifying energy surge through her lips and sent him flying into the nearest tree.

"You bastard! How dare you kiss me?" Kagome yelled as she let the energy flow through her. The vines went back to normal and she started to advance on him with thoughts of purifying him to hell or to Reikai.

"It relaxed you," Yoko supported.

"I have not kissed another since the **real** Youko, and then you go and do that!" Kagome scolded.

"I didn't hear any complaining," Youko calmly said with a smirk.

Kagome fumed before she ran towards the defenseless Youko. It would only take one shot to kill him since he gazed into her eyes. She growled in frustration before she stopped in front of the silver Kitsune. She kneeled down next to and took off her claws. She let her fingers run over his smooth skin along his jaw. She then rubbed his ears causing them to twitch and her to smile. Kagome pushed Youko's legs apart since he was slumping against a tree. She then kneeled in between them and placed her hands against his chest.

"I'm going to heal you…but when I do my Miko ki will search for any lies in you. If it finds lies than you will be instantly be purified," Kagome explained.

"Go ahead, I'd die for you," Yoko whispered.

"Apparently if you speak the truth, you already have," Kagome said before she let her Miko ki be released into his body. His body stiffened before he lightly shimmered a faint pink. His eyes slowly closed as he enjoyed her touch. It felt like years since he had been able to have her soft caress, even if it was a threatening one. His right ear twitched when he heard a soft sobbing. He opened his golden eyes to only meet a river of tears.

"Why are you crying?" Youko gently whispered. Kagome softly whimpered before she threw herself into his now healed arms.

"I didn't trust you…I'm so…so very sorry," Kagome cried. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her. Which was difficult because she was in between his legs.

"I'm alive and we're together. That's all that matters now," Youko tried to soothe.

"That reminds me," Kagome sniffled as she pushed away. Kagome quickly balled up fist and punched him in the jaw. He fell back against the tree with a stunned look in his eyes.

"That's for dying!" Kagome yelled at him before she jumped on top of him and pressed her mouth to his.

He closed his eyes once he knew that this kiss wasn't going to purify him or she wasn't going to send him into the tree again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth letting their tongues battle for dominance. Kagome ran her tongue along his velvet lips before she lightly bit the top of his lip. He slightly growled and rolled over. Their mouths broke apart and Kagome now stared into his wild golden eyes. Only in her dreams she had waited for this moment to come. She had waited five hundred years for him and now she had no doubts.

Yoko stared down at her admiring her beauty. Her black hair was spread out on the forest floor and she was slightly sweaty from their previous battle. He bent down and licked her neck from the curve to her earlobe. There he lingered and gently nibbled on the piece of flesh. Kagome ran her hands over chest and sighed before she reached up and began to massage the base of the ear. She felt his mouth move down to the curve of her neck and nip. She smirked and took his left ear in her mouth. The light silky coat of fur tickled the roof of her mouth. She let her tongue make traces on the fleshy part of his ears.

Yoko licked and sucked on the curve of her neck before he sunk his fangs into the ivory flesh. He moaned at the taste of her blood and she gasped at how that made her temperature rise. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he came back to level with her. He instantly took her mouth again for his own. Kagome fiercely kissed back as she ground her hips against his. He growled against her lips and let his hand wander up her shirt. He soon came in contact with her bra; he easily cut it off her and threw it to the ground.

This had been the moment she had waited for. Five hundred years to finally be with him. It was amazing that he was here with her and not some dead spirit. Each kiss made her loose her thoughts. Normally a spirit fox would drain its victims of ki when in a moment like this. She trusted him to no end, she knew he wouldn't leave her like that. Her Miko ki would also purify him if he tried it. She had to accept him and carefully let him take a small portion of her ki. There were times she wished she was a normal human.

Once his and her conquest of the bodies were finished they laid on the forest floor. She was spooned against his body as she was content to have him close. Sighing happily she snuggled closer to his warmth. He moved his face down to nuzzle the mark he left. He was surpised when she bit him back. That would mean they would go through forever together and when they faded their souls would always come back together no matter what.

"Mine," he whispered to her.

"Always," Kagome sleepily replied.

"Do you think we should move?" Youko lazily asked.

"No," Kagome replied as she let them fall through a portal that led to her room. They hit the bed and Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat.


	12. The End is the Beginning

The End is the Beginning

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared at the fox that lay beside her. His silver hair was spread around them and mixed with her raven black hair. She smiled and softly rolled off the bed. She glanced at her recently found love and went into her bathroom. Thanking Kami that the bathrooms were soundproof she took a shower and blow-dried her hair. She put her hair in a bun and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Dressing in a woman's suit, she pulled her nylons on and was thankful that she had the option of skirts.

Pulling on black sandals she opened her hallway door and walked towards the elevator. When the elevator reached her level she decided to go to her office, with a press of the fourteenth button she was on her way. She was happy that she didn't need a secretary, since her office was made of her office and the meeting room. All the other employs had a waiting room and an office. She sat in her comfortable black leather chair and smiled before she pressed a button on her phone.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken don't be so formal," Kagome scolded.

"Yes, Kagome. What do you need?" He asked.

"Send Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to the meeting room," Kagome said.

"You know Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't take well to orders," Jaken warned.

"Tell him it's important," Kagome said.

"Fine," Jaken agreed. Kagome smiled before she pressed another button on her desk. A small TV popped up from the desk with the image of Koenma on it.

"Lord Koenma, I need to borrow Botan," Kagome stated with a sheepish smile.

"Why?" Koenma suspiciously asked. Kagome smirked as mischief entered her eyes.

"Kurama is in need of clothes because I tore his off during our hot sex," Kagome quickly explained. She watched the pacifier fall from his mouth and smirked when his face turned pure red. Kagome even laughed as he yelled for Botan and began to stutter. Botan appeared on the screen with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Kagome," Botan greeted.

"Can I ask you for a personal favor?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Botan, said since she owed Kagome her life.

"Can you go to Kurama's house and get him a new outfit?" Kagome asked. Botan nodded before her face took on a cat like look. She then disappeared and the screen shut off. Kagome then opened the meeting room doors and decided that she better tell Koenma and the spirit detectives of her plan with the barrier.

Kagome called Koenma's office again and saw that his face was still a little red.

"Come to my meeting room with the spirit detectives as soon as possible," Kagome stated.

"Why?" Koenma asked.

"I have a plan to solve the barrier problems," Kagome said.

"Tell me now!" Koenma excitedly said.

"I'll you when I tell everyone, but I have one question for you," Kagome carefully said.

"What?" Koenma asked in a bit of confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was here?" She calmly asked with her eyes closed. She didn't want to reveal the anger that they held. Koenma's face was no longer flushed with embarrassment, but he was now seriously calm.

"It was my job to make sure that Yoko wouldn't pose as more of a threat," Koenma answered.

"So **you** thought that keeping us apart and miserable would make it any better?" Kagome yelled at him with anger in her eyes.

"I need assurance that fox wouldn't go on a rampage if his mate got hurt and vice a versa," Koenma tried to defend.

"You are lucky that I am forgiving because if I wasn't I'd be sending you puny ass to Makai just for entertainment," Kagome growled out as her eyes flashed pink. The jewel slightly sparked without any notice.

"Sorry," Koenma squeaked as he hid behind his paperwork.

"Accepted, so be here soon and alert the others," Kagome softly whispered as shut the link.

* * *

Kurama slightly opened his eyes when he felt his mates anger rise. He quickly sat up and frowned when he saw she wasn't here. He pushed himself from the bed and looked around the room to find that her scent still lingered slightly. Without caring that he was naked he walked to the door and opened it. He looked down and found a neatly folded stack of clothes with a note. He picked it up and walked back to the room. Reverting back to Suiichi he picked up the note and began to read it.

Suiichi,

Kagome sent me to get you clothes. Didn't want to wake you or walk in on your current condition. Kagome says to meet her in her office.

Botan

Suiichi shook his head and smiled when he thought back to last. He quickly dressed in the button up shirt that was a soft pink and the jeans. He threw the spring jacket that Botan left him and ran out of the room. He could sense exactly where she was at and followed her till he stopped at the door that was surely hers. He felt distress radiating off the room. Yoko fussed about getting into the room. But he could clearly hear Koenma and Kagome talking about.

* * *

Kagome looked up from her closed TV link and saw none other than Koenma standing on her desk. He looked like he had terrible news to tell her. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and messed up her bun before Koenma sat down.

"You know that you'll outlive Suiichi," Koenma stated knowing that she knew that.

"But he has Yoko's spirit…hell he is Yoko!" Kagome tried to convince herself.

"Suiichi can take on his original form, but his human body ages," Koenma explained.

"Does that mean anything?" Kagome asked in mock horror.

"He will age and die," Koenma sadly said causing Kagome to go eerily calm.

"What about Yoko?" Kagome asked.

"His soul will be reincarnated along with Suiichi's," Koenma explained.

"So I'll lose both of them?" Kagome asked with an ironic laugh.

"Truthfully, yes."

'When did I fall for his other half?' Kagome thought.

"There's no loophole this time is there?" Kagome calmly asked.

"No, I'm afraid all you can do is watch," Koenma explained.

Kagome turned toward her window and closed her eyes as she let her hand cover the complete yet dormant Shikon no Tama, letting a tear roll down her cheek. She took a deep breath and calmly released it in hopes of not bursting into tears. Koenma silently stood behind her wondering what else could be said.

"I thought that with our mark exchange it would make an impact on one of our lives," Kagome mumbled.

"Normally if it was a normal mating ceremony it would. But you are The Great Miko and adopted sister to the Inu clan of the Western lands," Koenma explained.

"That's it," Kagome whispered in excited glee.

"What?" Koenma asked as he suspiciously eyed her.

"If the Tama could alter the lives of my guardians and friends…then it could alter his life as well," Kagome explained.

"The jewel has been dormant and should remain dormant," Koenma tried to order.

"Listen here. The barrier is failing and so is my love life…so shut up and let me make the decisions since I'm older than you," Kagome said before she stuck her tongue out at him.

Kurama chose to make his presence known since it seemed that the conversation was over. Kagome looked over at him with a warm smile, and what appeared to be the last part of her soul dying in her eyes. He walked over towards her and she stood up and embraced him. Koenma could tell that she was holding onto him for reason known only to the two. Kagome then stepped back and smiled at his garments. She then led them to the meeting room where it looked like everybody was.

"How did you all get in?" Kagome asked.

"Botan opened a portal for us," Inuyasha said with a hint of annoyance.

Kagome nodded and let Koenma go and sit to the left of Yusuke with Botan standing in the shadows. Suiichi sat to her right leaving Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo next. Miroku and Sango sat on her left hand side followed by Koenma, Yusuke, and Hiei. Kagome then motioned for Botan to take a seat next to Shippo. Kagome leaned back in her chair happy that she was the head of the company.

"It seems that we have problem that could change history," Kagome began.

"Who the hell are these Ancients?" Yusuke yelled.

"Do not disrespect my mate," Kurama warned as his eyes flashed gold.

"The barrier between Ningen-kai and Makai is fading," Kagome finished with a peeved gaze.

"Why wasn't this problem known beforehand?" Sesshoumaru asked as his golden eyes landed on a nervous Koenma.

"We thought that our barrier was reacting to the ki levels throughout the year," Koenma tried to excuse.

"Incompetence is not what we need," Shippo warned as his emerald eyes hardened.

"Koenma's stupid and we all know it, the question is how do we fix it?" Yusuke asked as Koenma glared at him.

"It will take a tremendous amount of spiritual ki to fix it since it is quickly fading," Miroku said.

"So what? Is it a dead mans job?" Kuwabara asked.

"It could be," Miroku concluded only to have Sango smack him.

"I could fix," Kagome said. Kurama growled as he looked at Kagome.

"No," Kurama firmly stated.

"What if multiple ki is donated?" Sango asked.

"That might work," Miroku said as he began to think.

"Let's hurry because those demons aren't," Inuyasha mumbled.

They all turned towards the window to see a pale blue barrier. It was barely visible but different types of demons began to pound. The human flesh they could smell drove them to pound harder.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry to leave it there but don't worry. Please Review. 


	13. The Beginning is the End

Author's note: I hope it was worth the wait since I've been so slow.

* * *

  
The Beginning is the End

"Talking"

'Mind Talk'

**Stressed Word**

* * *

Kagome walked over to her window and pressed a hand against it. She looked towards Koenma and he nodded. He told Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei to go and defend if there was any breach. Kagome closed her eyes and let a pulse of ki come from her before she opened her eyes and turned around to face many faces. Koenma immediately went back to spirit world to get help. Sesshoumaru stood up along with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, I'm going to need ki," Kagome said.

"You don't even have to ask," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Good. Because I wasn't," Kagome said with a smirk of her own.

"I'll give ki," Kurama said. Kagome nodded with a worried look before kissed his cheek and faced the new people.

"Sora and Kohaku, I need you to go find Kuwabara and Yusuke and help them. Natsu and Shippo I need you to look after my family," Kagome said.

"I'll get Kurama's mother," Natsu said as he opened the window and flew off.

"I'm better off in battle," Sango said as she whistled out the open window. Soon enough Kirara was battle ready with Sango's weapons.

"Still need more warriors?" Kouga asked with Ayame at his side.

"Thank you," Kagome said as he raced with Ayame out towards a guaranteed battle.

"Leaving me out?" Kagura questioned before she ran and jumped out the window only to land on feather.

"The press will have a field day with this," Miroku mumbled.

"Let's go!" Kagome yelled as she opened a portal to the barrier's control room. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kurama, and Kagome had stepped through. Koenma was presently yelling at some ogres about maintenance. Kagome pushed the two ogres out of the room before locking the door and walking over to the ki monitors.

"Where does this thing get its ki?" Kurama asked.

"From me and the world," Kagome whispered.

"Ahem," Koenma coughed.

"And from him and Emma-o," Kagome sheepishly added.

"How are we going to fill this thing back to normal?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku walked over and began to key in a bunch of codes. Soon six platforms were revealed. Kagome walked over and looked them over before nodding to Miroku.

"How does he know how to work this," Kurama asked.

"Because he helped create it," Kagome explained.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in the middle of a panicking Japan when the barrier would flicker on and off. It would leave a youkai or two escape from Makai. Yusuke rubbed his nose and stuck his tongue out at the youkai. Kuwabara soon began to panic as soon as he saw this.

"What the hell are you doing, Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Taunting them," Yusuke replied.

"Do you think we'll live through this?" Kuwabara suddenly asked. Yusuke paused in his actions to think.

"I don't know," Yusuke slowly said.

"Look only a thousand broke out," Yusuke sarcastically said.

"Lets make a deal," Kuwabara said as he used his spirit sword to cut throw five youkai.

"What?" Yusuke yelled as he punched a few youkai down.

"Whoever dies gets to kick the other's ass in spirit world," Kuwabara shouted before he froze. A cat youkai's claws were inches from his face. The head soon slide off the body as Hiei jumped away.

"Deal!" Yusuke yelled with enthusiasm.

"Need help?" A female voice purred as she used poisoned tipped neko-te to cut the youkai she clawed.

"Baka Ningen, I need no help," Hiei growled as she took out his targets.

"Don't talk to Sora that way," Kohaku warned as he used his Kusarikama on a few approaching youkai.

"Who sent you two?" Yusuke asked as he took out more youkai.

"Kagome did," Sango answered as she jumped into battle with Kagura and the two wolf demons.

"Nobody better die on me," Yusuke shouted as more came through the barrier.

* * *

"Everybody get on a platform!" Kagome yelled as she sensed something bad. She jumped on the last platform making sure the last one was empty, for that was the spare.

"When you start to feel dizzy or drained, step off the platform," Miroku advised as he hoped Sango was doing well.

The youkai energy collected from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was a faint green that began to darken as the amount of ki rose. Kurama's ki was a yellow since it wasn't youkai or human. Koenma's ki was a gold since he was a spirit and was neither the living nor the dead. Kagome's ki was an ice pink and not the normal color of a holy person or spiritually aware person. The reason for this was because she was apart of the Tama and the Tama was apart of her. They were each other's halves.

"It's going up, but its only half way!" Miroku yelled. He saw them nod and knew that this attempt was going to fail, if there wasn't a miracle. He was sick of the miracles that his group got. He looked up and saw the monitor was being powered by his energy. The youkai were pouring through and they couldn't keep up. Miroku ran over to the last platform and began to offer his ki. His ki was a blue, for he had spiritual powers like a Miko.

* * *

Yusuke cursed as he wiped the blood from his mouth and continued to fight. It had been an hour and nothing! Kuwabara was beginning to tire and lose spirit energy thus making his attacks weaker. Kagura scowled knowing that if she released her ultimate attack that half the city would be destroyed. Kouga and Ayame attacked repeatedly as they tried to help the humans. Sora and Kohaku knew that they couldn't fail, because then they would fail Kagome.

"This is irritating," Hiei growled as he attacked the demons.

"The mess you're in sure is a wiggle," an Irish accented voice declared.

Yusuke looked up and grinned as he punched another youkai down. Above him in the air was sitting a confused wind master. The wind master shook his hair causing his messy red hair to shake around the white horn that he had. His blue eyes met Yusuke and he began to laugh as he watched Yusuke.

"Get down here and help Jin!" Yusuke yelled.

"Is that the greetin' I git after the years?" Jin asked with a smirk.

"Hello, now fight!" Yusuke called up.

"You're too impatient," Jin scolded as he began to attack the flooding youkai.

* * *

Koenma ran over to the monitor and smiled when he saw Jin finally arrive. He looked over and saw that the barrier's ki level was still at half. He frowned and shook his head as he stared at the others on the platform. They ki levels were becoming too low to survive. Sure enough a pink light pushed the others off their platforms. A barrier surrounded the platforms not letting any through. Kurama turned around and pressed his hands against the barrier, ignoring the burning. Kagome opened her eyes and they were pure pink, she smiled gently at him.

"Koenma turn it up!" Kagome ordered.

"**But**-"

"No buts! This is **my** responsibility!" Kagome interrupted.

Koenma understood and with a nod he increased the gathering of her ki. His mouth dropped opened as the pink ki was joined by white ki and blue ki. Inuyasha began to pound on the barrier as he watched Kagome fall to her knees.

"She's offering her life ki," Miroku whispered.

"She also offering her spiritual ki as well," Kurama whispered.

It was a combined light of pink, blue, and white. Koenma looked down at the monitor and saw that the barrier was back to full energy. Kurama looked Kagome in the eyes before she smiled and mouthed 'I love you.' She fell to her side and yelled at Koenma to keep going until it was full. Kagome's vision went pink and she knew that she barely conscious. She was back in the jewel.

'Are you willing to give up your life for them?' Midoriko asked.

'I thought you were free,' Kagome whispered.

'I am free, but I am apart of you,' Midoriko answered.

'I would die for them…for him,' Kagome truthfully said.

'You could survive this,' Midoriko began.

'How?' Kagome curiously asked.

'If you lose the right amount of ki you would age like a human again and the Shikon no Tama would vanish from existence,' Midoriko finished.

"The barrier's back to normal!" Koenma shouted in joy as he cheered.

Kagome's barrier vanished as soon as Miroku shut the ki drainer off. Koenma looked up and the monitor and saw that most of the youkai were dead or sent back to Makai. He did a little dance, but stopped as soon as he saw Kurama holding Kagome. Everyone froze when they looked upon the separated again couple. Miroku began to pray for her soul before he heard a cough.

"I'm not dead yet," Kagome said in a gritty voice.

"Don't. Do. That. Again!" Kurama warned as he held her close. She reached up and touched her neck to find the Tama gone. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace happy to be back to normal (Literally).

"How will this be explained?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.

"Movie?" Sesshoumaru said as he shrugged.

"Kagome, your aura has changed back to human," Miroku stated.

"I used up all my ki, and the only way for me to live was to be human again," Kagome explained.

Koenma smiled with knowing eyes before he called Hiei. He told Hiei to burn all the bodies. Hiei nodded before he looked at the clear sky and made sure the barrier was in place. Using his Jagan he erased as many Ningen's minds as possible before he burned all the youkai's bodies. Yusuke and everyone quickly left the area. The youkai that helped took on their human appearance before leaving. Yusuke ran home to check Keiko and then his mother. Kuwabara checked his kitty and his sister before running to Yukina.

Kagome smiled as she returned back home with Kurama in tow. She smiled knowing that this time she could age die with loved ones. She pulled Kurama up the Shrine steps finally able to introduce her current mate/fiancée to some and many. Kagome didn't know if she introduced them to him, but at this point she was incredibly in high spirits. Life had taken away her burdens and left her to live her life with her once lost love. Sure, they would age and eventually die, but they could always find each other again and again.

The End


End file.
